Amor en la eternidad
by AcheleB
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Bella conociera antes a Alice que a Edward? ¿Su destino sería diferente? Dos chicas y un amor más allá de la eternidad..
1. Prólogo

**_**Disclaimer: **_**Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que los personajes mencionados. Pertenece a Stephanie Meyer. Pero esta historia es mía. Esto ocurrirá en este capitulo y en todos y cada uno de ellos hasta que esta historia finalice.

ólogo.

Un nuevo día empezaba, un día en el que me tendría que ir de aquella ciudad que tanto amaba, un día en el que tenía que dejar muchas cosas atrás. Mi madre y, su ahora marido ,Phil, habían decidido viajar por razones de trabajo y yo no quería ser un estorbo. Por esta razón había decidido hacer una pequeña visita a mi padre, Charlie. Mis padres se habían separado hacia ya muchos años, cuando yo era muy pequeña. Desde entonces yo vivo con mi madre en Phoenix, una ciudad calurosa, con una perfecta playa y un perfecto clima.

Desgraciadamente el sitio donde vive mi padre , donde yo viviré de hoy en adelante (por lo menos un tiempo) ,no tiene ni esas playas y mucho menos ese clima. Ese lugar es un pequeño pueblo situado en el estado de Washington, un lugar frío con lluvias durante todo el año, un lugar donde casi no se ve el sol.

-Vamos Bella, date prisa que llegamos tarde-Esa era mi madre. Suspiré. La echaría tanto de menos..Mi madre se llamaba Reneé, nos parecíamos en todo. Siempre me había sentido cómoda hablando con ella de lo que fuera, entre nosotras nunca había habido secretos. Volví a suspirar mientras mis piernas recorrían de nuevo mi habitación.

-¡Ya bajo mamá!-grité desde la ventana. Giré sobre mis tobillos y cogí la última caja que se encontraba allí.

Sin decir una sola palabra entre en el coche, posicionándome en la parte trasera, me esperaba un largo viaje hacia lo que sería mi nuevo hogar.

¡Ah! Se me había olvidaba...Me llamo Isabella Swan y esta es mi historia...


	2. El primer encuentro

primer encuentro.

Una hora llevaba ya en aquel coche entre un total silencio, un silencio incómodo y violento. Desafortunadamente mi incapacidad de sacar un tema de conversación con gente a la que no suelo tratar no provenía exactamente de mi madre.

-¿Y qué tal está tu madre?-El coche se había parado, desvié mi vista de la ventana para fijarme donde nos encontrábamos, con la pequeña esperanza de haber llegado ya a mi nueva casa. Pero por mala suerte no fue así, solo era un semáforo en rojo. Por lo menos era una buena señal, ya que era el primer semáforo que veíamos en kilómetros.

-Bien, la verdad es que Phil le ha alegrado la vida.-Otra vez aquel sigiloso ambiente que empezaba a perturbarme.

Después de 5 minutos mi padre tubo una gran idea, la mejor que había tenido en todo el viaje...encendió la radio del coche patrulla. Es verdad, no os lo había dicho, mi padre es el jefe de policía de Forks, ya me estaba imaginando llegando al instituto con aquel coche mientras miles de ojos me miraban y yo bajaba avergonzada la cabeza.

Por fin habíamos llegado, bajé del coche un poco mareada y entonces sentí por primera vez a que se referían cuando decían que Forks era uno de los pueblos más fríos y gélidos de todo el estado. Rápidamente agarré la chaqueta que se situaba en el asiento de al lado donde yo me había sentado anteriormente.

-Espero que te guste, he escogido las colchas lilas-Encendió la luz dejando a la vista una habitación ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, perfecta para mí.

-Sí papá, no te preocupes todo está bien.

-Vale, estaré abajo si me necesitas-Después de decir esto salió cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

Suspiré en cierto modo aliviada pero en parte también del cansancio de todo el viaje. Me senté en la cama con el móvil entre mis manos y marqué un número que me sabía de memoria, necesitaba hablar con mi madre.

-Hija, que alegría oírte, ¿Cómo va todo por allí?-Sonaba preocupada.

-Mamá estoy bien, tranquilízate-Intenté calmarla, pero bueno mi madre era un poco histérica en cuanto se refería a mí salud, ya fuera física o emocional.

-¿Cómo va todo con Charlie?-No respondí lo que resultó hacerle gracia-Intenta hablar con él , con el tiempo todo mejorara.

-Eso espero, el ambiente es un poco tenso, ¿Qué tal está Phil?

-Bien, un poco eufórico con todo esto del nuevo trabajo. Luego la histérica soy yo-Solté una pequeña carcajada.-Bella, me tengo que ir.

-Vale, te quiero mamá.

-Yo también, llámame mañana-colgué a la vez que mi espalda se inclinaba hacia atrás hasta quedar totalmente tumbada en la cama. Volví a suspirar, parecía ser que esa sería una nueva costumbre. Unos ruidos provenientes del otro lado de la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Pasa-dije sin ni siquiera moverme de mi posición anterior. Mi padre abrió la puerta y asomó su cabeza, asentí dándole permiso a que pasara.

-Cuando quieras podemos ir a comer-Levanté levemente mi cabeza, no dije nada, pues incluso con lo poco que llegaba a conocer a Charlie sabía a la perfección que me quería decir algo más.-Si no te molesta preferiría ir a un bar cerca de aquí. Hoy he tenido mucho trabajo y para serte sincero, la cocina no es lo mio-Me sonrió esperando una reacción de mi parte.

-Sí, claro. No hay ningún problema-Le devolví la sonrisa y me levanté -Así puedo ir conociendo el pueblo.-Intentaba ser lo más cariñosa y y amable que podía, entendía perfectamente que fuera un situación difícil para él, al igual que para mí.

Solo estuvimos 5 minutos andando hasta llegar a un pequeño bar un tanto acogedor, en éste solo había tres hombres de ya una avanzada edad, sentados en una mesa mientras jugaban a las cartas. Los dos caminamos hasta la mesa más apartada, que se situaba en la esquina del fondo.

-Hola Charlie.-Me miró de arriba a bajo.-Tu debes ser Bella-Asentí con la cabeza.-Es que tu padre lleva hablando de ti hace semanas.-Giré mi cabeza para mirar a Charlie, estaba totalmente ruborizado.

-Bueno, ponme lo de siempre-dijo nervioso aun con las mejilla un poco subidas de tono.

-Yo...mmm...una hamburguesa vegetal y agua-le sonreí.En unos poco minutos ya nos habían traído la comida, mi padre había pedido una hamburguesa extra grande, patatas y una coca-cola, solo mirar toda esa comida me daba nauseas.

-Si no quieres no hace falta que mañana vayas al instituto.-Me comentó antes de dar un sorbo al refresco.

-No, creo que es mejor que vaya acostumbrándome al pueblo y el instituto, es mejor que vaya.-El asintió lentamente para después continuar comiendo.

La puerta del bar se abrió, pasó un chico de no más de 25 años que llevaba puesto el mismo traje que Charlie, supuse que sería uno de sus compañeros. Se acercó a nosotros, parecía estar un poco agitado.

-Jefe Swan -Movió su cabeza en forma de saludo, yo le imité.

-¿Qué ocurre Michael?-Mi padre le ofreció un sitio para que se sentara, el chico se sentó.

-Ha habido otro ataque. El señor Brown ha aparecido muerto al lado del lago.-¿Un hombre muerto? Me sorprendí sin poder evitarlo, en Phoenix no habían esos ataques.

-¿Que heridas tenía el cuerpo?-Mi padre seguía comiendo mientras miraba a Michael.

-Solo unas pequeñas mordidas, igual que en los otros cuerpos-suspiró.-Y lo extraño de todos los casos es que las marcas corresponden a mandíbulas humanas pero con unos afilados dientes, además de que solo suele haber una o dos arcas como mucho como si solo se hubiesen bebido su sangre.-Al escuchar esto, dejé bruscamente mi hamburguesa sobre el plato.

-Me temo que nos estamos enfrentando a un caníbal que solo se bebe la sangre-Me levanté con cara de asco. Los dos me miraron.

-Voy un momento al lavabo-Me alejé de ellos con un paso apresurado. Después de lavarme la cara múltiples veces y de asegurarme de que no empezaría a vomitar, decidí salir aunque se me habían quitado todas las ganas de comer.

-¿Estás bien?-Observé a mi padre, el ya había acabado su comida así que ni siquiera me senté.

-Si, pero preferiría marcharse, estoy un poco agobiada-Él se levantó, no sin antes dejar el dinero sobre la mesa.

Ya me encontraba casi dormida en mi cama, había pasado toda la tarde ordenando la habitación y estaba realmente cansada, entonces recibí un mensaje de mi madre:

"Espero que las cosas mejoren, Charlie es una buena persona y una de sus cualidades es que no te agobiará mucho, a diferencia de mí :D Bueno, descansa mucho y cuando puedas contestame.

Te quiere, la pesada de tu madre"

Le contesté rápidamente:

"Te quiero mamá, todo está bien no té preocupes. Buenas noches"

Apagué el móvil y lo tiré a la otra punta de la cama. Estaba agotada solo quería cerrar los ojos y dormir hasta que amaneciera. Me aferré con fuerza a mi almohada y suspiré de solo pensar el día que me esperaba mañana, ser la nueva en el instituto a mitad de año no era el mejor plan.

Me desperté temprano, llevaba durmiendo 10 horas, en mi vida había dormido tanto. Me puse las zapatillas y bajé a la cocina para hacer mi desayuno y el de Charlie, quería agradecerle por todo lo que estaba haciendo por mí.

-Buenos días-dijo mi padre bostezando.

-Buenos días-Le sonreí mientras continuaba sirviendo el desayuno, los dos nos sentamos.

-Gracias por el desayuno-Me agradeció.

-De nada-Empezamos a comer, sin prisas ya que aun faltaba una hora para ir al instituto. Un coche aparcó en frente de casa, Charlie se levantó emocionado al ver aquella camioneta Chevrolet naranja.

-Vamos Bella, tengo una sorpresa para ti-Antes de salir cogí una bata, si no me moriría de frío. De aquella camioneta bajó un chico alto con una tez oscura y una larga melena negra, de la parte trasera de la Chevrolet bajó una silla de ruedas y la puso delante de la puerta del copiloto donde parecía estar sentado un hombre mayor, bastante parecido al chico. Mi padre y él lo ayudaron a sentarse en la silla, después los tres se saludaron cariñosamente.

-Bueno, Bella este es Billy y él es Jacob, jugabas con él cuando eras pequeña.-dijo mi padre empezando con las presentaciones.

-Si me acuerdo, íbamos a una playa, ¿no?-dije intentando recordar.

-Si, La Push -Jacob se acercó y me dio un pequeño abrazo- Es un placer tenerte por aquí, de vuelta.

-Y tanto, desde que le dije que vendrías no ha parado de hablar de ti-dijo Billy recibiendo una mirada asesina de su hijo.

-Bueno, lo que te quería enseñar era esta preciosidad. Es toda tuya-Abrí mis ojos al máximo, ¿Me estaba regalando la camioneta?

-¿Enserio?-dije ilusionada, ya no tendría que ir al instituto acompañada con mi padre y aquel coche de policía.

-Si, toda tuya-Grité emocionada mientras saltaba sobre mi padre para abrazarle.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias-Continuaba gritando entusiasmada- Me voy a cambiar para irme ya al instituto, quiero estrenarla-Salí corriendo hacia la casa dejando a los tres aun un poco sorprendidos por mi reacción.

Y ahí estaba bajando de mi nuevo "coche" para entrar a mi nuevo instituto, que remedio...Empecé a caminar hacia el edificio un poco nerviosa, todas las miradas iban dirigidas a mí, yo solo intentaba concentrarme en buscar la clase donde tenía que ir pero entre todos esos ojos que estaban fijos en mí y mi gran capacidad para caerme tropezándome con mis propios pies hizo que me cayera de rodillas al suelo en medio del pasillo. Como de costumbre se escucharon unas risas de fondo pero, claro ¿cómo alguien se iba a molestar en ayudarme? Cogí mis cosas y continué con mi camino.

-¡Bella!-Gritó un chico asiático un poco alterado des del final del pasillo.-Espera.

-Hola-dije un poco confundida.

-¿Eres la chica nueva, verdad?-Asentí- Soy Eric, los ojos y oído de este sitio. Si necesitas algo, visita guiada, una cita, un hombro en el que llorar...-Me reí levemente.

-Soy más de las que prefieren sufrir en silencio.

-Ese es un buen titular, trabajo en el periódico y tu eres noticia de primera portada-Me puse nerviosa.

-No es verdad, yo...por-por favor no..-Eric interrumpió mi tartamudeó.

-Eh no te preocupes no habrá noticia-Bufé aliviada. Después de despedirme continué con mi búsqueda. Ya no había nadie en los pasillos del instituto, mi última opción fue ir a dirección para que me ayudaran a orientarme un poco, pero entonces vi a una chica su manera de andar era un trote grácil y veloz, con tal gracia en todos sus movimientos que podría romper de envidia el corazón de una bailarina. Era un poco más bajita que yo, con la piel extremadamente pálida y el pelo negro y corto. Era realmente atractiva.

Sus ojos se depositaron en mí haciendo que mi cuerpo temblara completamente, intenté mirar hacia otra dirección pero parecía imposible. Ella me miraba extrañada y con una pequeña sonrisa. Me fui acercando a ella con más nervios de los que mi cuerpo podía soportar.

-Ho-hola- Llegué a decir, ya era algo.

-Hola- Su voz era aguda y excesivamente sexy.

-Eh yo...¿sabes dónde está la clase de biología?-dije tan rápido que no llego a comprender como me entendió.

-Si claro, es esta-dijo señalando la puerta detrás de mí. Me ruboricé y bajé la cabeza avergonzada.

-Gracias-Me giré para entrar- Ah me llamo...-Pero ya no había nadie detrás de mí, ¿Había desaparecido? ¿O había sido una alucinación? Lo único que sabía en aquel instante es que necesitaba volver a ver aquella chica.


	3. Tu nombre

**Tu nombre.**

Tres interminables horas pasaron entre biología, física y literatura. Ya empezaba a reconocer algunas caras en algunas asignaturas, una chica me había acompañado a mis ultimas dos clases. Se llamaba Angela, creo recordar, era bastante tímida y gracias a dios no hablaba mucho. Llevaba una cámara consigo, que parecía que nunca se quitaba, ya que decía pertenecer al periódico del instituto.

Y ya me ves a mi en una mesa con siete desconocidos que querían saber todo de mi, absolutamente todo. Al fondo de la mesa pude divisar a Eric, me sonrió y yo claramente le sonreí. Todos empezaron a hablar sobre mi y otros temas que yo ni siquiera escuchaba, sobretodo una tal Jessica parecía que había comido lengua para desayunar pero al menos era amable. Entonces ocurrió...

Giré mi cuello al escuchar un pequeño "click" proveniente de la puerta del comedor.-¿Quienes son ésos?- Pregunté. Un chica y tres chicos entraron, todos eran...como decirlo, ¿perfectos? Esa sería la mejor palabra para describirlos. La primera en pasar fue una chica realmente hermosa, con una larga melena rubia y una piel pálida, como la de todos sus acompañantes. A su lado se encontraba un chico que destacaba por sus enormes músculos, eran tan grandes que yo misma temía en que en cualquier momento explotaran o algo parecido.

Detrás de ellos habían dos chicos que hablaban muy animadamente aunque uno de ellos parecía estar muy tenso. El otro chico destacaba en su pelo desordenado color cobrizo y al igual que los otros tres con una piel más pálida que la mía, y eso era algo casi imposible.

Los cuatro se sentaron en una mesa al otro lado del comedor.-Son los Cullen los hijos adoptivos del doctor Cullen. La chica rubia es Rosalie y el que está a su lado Emmet, están juntos-Me respondió Jessica mientras miraba atentamente a la mesa donde estos estaban sentados- El que está tan rígido se llama Jasper, es muy rarito. El otro, el chico guapo es Edward Cullen -Suspiró- pero ninguna de nosotras es lo suficiente buena para él. No pierdas el tiempo.

-No pensaba hacerlo- Volví a mirar a la mesa. Observé detalladamente a todos los que se encontraban en ella, sentía que los había visto en otra parte como si me recordaran a alguien. Uno de ellos me miró con el ceño fruncido pero yo no aparté mi mirada, Edward creo que era, se movió para mirar a sus hermanos y decirles algo. De repente todos me miraron con cara de extrañados, realmente me estaban intimidando.

Retomé mi posición anterior para poder comer y ya que estaba hablar con mis nuevos compañeros.-¿Sobre que harás el artículo?-Preguntó Eric a Angela.

-Supongo que tendré que volver a hacer un artículo sobre los adolescentes y el alcohol-Dijo soltando la cámara de sus manos, parecía estar un poco frustrada.

-O también podría ser sobre los trastornos alimenticios o los bañadores con relleno del equipo de natación.

-La verdad es que eso es bueno-Me llevé la mano a la boca para morderme las uñas, solía hacerlo cuando la atención de la gente se centraba en mí.

-Eso es justo lo que yo pensaba-Las dos se reían, supongo que sorprendidas. La verdad no lo sé muy bien. Yo continuaba incómoda desde que aquellas personas había irrumpido en el comedor, podía sentir su mirada.

Mi mente empezaba a dar vueltas buscando la información que necesitaba. Piel pálida, ojos dorados y todos con una belleza perfecta, llegando al punto de la perfección. En aquel momento apareció una imagen en mi cabeza de aquella chica que había desaparecido después de decirme donde se encontraba mi clase. ¡Eso es! Ella tenía que ser una Cullen, si no no se explicaba su apariencia, aunque si lo pensaba ellos no eran hermanos de sangre, aquello no tenía sentido...

-¡Jessica!-Dije un poco alterada al ver que se levantaba de la mesa seguida por Angela- ¿Tu sabes si hay otro Cullen?-Me levanté demostrando mi ansiedad por saber su nombre.

-Si, hay una chica...-dijo pensativa mientras Angela estiraba de su brazo con prisa.

-¡Vamos que tenemos prisa Jess! Adiós Bells -Y sin dejar que la chica dijera nada más se fueron, dejándome totalmente desilusionada.

Por fin habían acabado las clases. Suspiré. Había conseguido mi objetivo, sobrevivir. En cuanto me bajé de la camioneta tuve una idea, mi padre era jefe de policía el seguramente conocía a los Cullen.

-Papá-dije entrando a la sala donde mi padre miraba atentamente la tele, habría fútbol.

-Bella, ¿qué tal tu día?-Me senté a su lado y le di un beso en la mejilla, cuando me separé pude ver que se había ruborizado. Me reí sin poder evitarlo.

-Bien, la verdad es que la gente es muy amable.

-Si, de eso no cabe duda. Es lo bueno de un pueblo pequeño-Volvió su vista a la televisión.

-Oye,¿Tú conoces a los Cullen?

-Si, claro. Carlisle es un buen amigo-dio un sorbo a la coca-cola que llevaba en su mano.

-¿Y no sabrás como se llaman sus hijos, verdad?-Me mordí el labio nerviosa por su respuesta.

-No, solo conozco a Edward-Mis esperanzas se cayeron totalmente al suelo.-¿Pasa algo?-Me preguntó preocupado.

-No, no te preocupes. Bajaré luego para hacer la cena, voy a estudiar-Me esperaba una larga noche...

* * *

><p>Pasaba las hojas ,con delicadeza, de aquella obra que tantas veces había leído, la verdad es que nunca me cansaría de leer Romeo y Julieta. Muchos dirán que es una obra típica que se lee por costumbre o tradición. Pero a mi me fascinaba, sobretodo aquella edición que me había comprado mi madre cuando yo tenia 14 años, como mínimo me lo había leído unas 10 veces.<p>

Siempre que me lo leía me preguntaba si era cierto que aquel tipo de amor era posible, amar tanto a una persona que eres capaz de desafiar a cualquier obstáculo, incluso de morir. Cada página que pasaba ,cada palabra me hacía dudar en lo que yo siempre había creído: "El amor es algo que nace y que muere como todo en esta vida, tiene un principio y un final. No hay más allá de la muerte, eso sería suponer que existe un amor eterno". Esa era mi principal idea del amor, o por lo menos antes de leer Romeo y Julieta. ¿Existiría alguien, ya fuese "un Romeo" o "una Julieta, para mí?

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Mike Newton, un chico que había conocido en el gimnasio del instituto.

-¿Qué haces en la biblioteca en una hora de descanso?- Se sentó a mi lado. "Mierda"-pensé. Solo quería unos minutos de tranquilidad, solo eso.

-Nada solo leyendo-Le sonreí- ¿No sé supone que tenías que estar entrenando con el equipo de baloncesto?

-Si, pero Ethan Miller, el pivot del equipo, se ha caído. Al ver que no se podía levantar decidimos llamar al doctor Cullen, el suele venir a la enfermería del colegio. Al parecer se ha roto la rótula-Suspiró- Así que al final nos han dicho que podíamos irnos a casa, pero tenía que venir a buscar un libro de historia.-De repente se me encendió la bombilla, me levanté rápidamente.

-¿El doctor sigue en el instituto?-pregunté mientras cogía el libro y lo metía en el bolso.

-Si, supongo-Me miró extrañado, pero yo salí corriendo antes de que pudiera decir algo.

Corrí por todo el pasillo , gracias a dios no había mucha gente si no hubiesen pensado que estaba como una cabra. Si yo hubiese visto correr con tal desesperación a alguien, también lo pensaría. Vi pasar a Angela, parecía que quería decirme algo pero yo continué mi camino sin pararme.

Abrí bruscamente la puerta de la enfermería, sin ni siquiera mirar quien había dentro me quede parada en la entrada un poco agachada mientras intentaba recuperar una respiración normal.

-¿Algún problema?-Levanté la cabeza para ver que ocurría. Un señor de unos 35 años como mucho con su pelo rubio, piel pálida y ojos dorados, sería Carlisle. A su lado se encontraba Edward, quien seguía mirándome con el ceño fruncido como si intentara leer lo que pensaba. Detrás suyo pude divisar a alguien pero no pude adivinar quien era, ya que no la veía a su totalidad.-Señorita..-Era Carlisle, seguramente me había quedado embobada mirándoles.

-Ehh yo..-Me rasqué la frente, en gesto de nerviosismo.

-Yo me ocupo,es una amiga, no os preocupéis- Era ella, la persona que estaba detrás de Edward. Caminó hasta mí, mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar sin saber que hacer.- Venga Bella-Rozó su mano con la mía para después cogerme del brazo, estaba helada, me estremecí con solo tocarla. Salimos de la sala de la enfermería para sentarnos en el pequeño banco que había al lado de la puerta donde normalmente se sentaban para esperar al doctor.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-Se giró para mirarme y me sonrió, la sonrisa con la que había estado soñando aquellas dos noches.

-Todo el mundo habla de ti, además mi padre me dijo algo sobre que el jefe Swan ahora vivía con su hija Bella.-Yo ni siquiera podía escucharla solo era capaz de observar con todo detalle el movimiento de sus labios.- Ahora me puedes decir, ¿porqué corrías de esa manera?, ¿Estás bien?-Me miró de arriba a bajo, examinándome con la mirada.

-S-si, estoy bien-tartamudeé como pude.-Tu nombre.

-¿Qué?-dijo entre risas, supuse, que por escuchar lo nerviosa que me ponía.

-Dime tu nombre-Suspiré-Por favor- Volvió a rozar con sus dedos mi mano.

-Me llamo Alice, Alice Cullen. Me puedes llamar Al- "Alice,Alice,Alice,Al,Alice..."-Su nombre retumbaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez, era perfecto para ella. Tan agudo, tan fluido..

-Un placer conocerte Al-Le iba a dar la mano, pero ella fue más rápida pasando sus brazo sobre mis hombros, abrazándome entre ellos. Cuando llegué a reaccionar, pasé mis manos por su cintura. ¿Cómo era posible que con solo un abrazo me hiciera sentir tantas cosas? Su aroma empezaba a enloquecerme, no quería dejar de abrazarle, me aferré con más fuerza a su cintura dándole a entender lo que deseaba.-Gracias por lo del otro día-Le dije acercándome a su oído, para que pudiera escucharme.

-No fue ninguna molestia-Ella hizo lo mismo. Tan cerca, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. .-Lo siento Bella, pero debo volver con mi padre.-Se separó de mí. Suspiré de nuevo.

-Si, no hay problema.-Me dio un beso en la mejilla, yo inmediatamente me llevé la mano donde había rozado sus labios. Seguramente le pareció que era una idiota por mi forma de actuar.

-Alice..-murmuré echando mi cabeza hacia atrás, dejándola apoyada en la pared. Estaba completamente segura que aquel nombre jamás se me olvidaría...


	4. Mi Julieta

**Mi Julieta.**

Ha estado evitándome desde hace dos semanas, desde que me había dicho su nombre. Pasaba por los pasillos justo por mi lado y hacía como si no me conociera, ni siquiera se preocupaba en dirigir su mirada hacia mí.

Tengo que ir a la clase de historia, como odio esa clase... Lo único bueno que tiene es que es la única clase con la que coincido con Alice y además me siento a su lado, lo malo que no me dirige la palabra ni siquiera para saludarme y mucho menos para despedirse..

Entro a la clase, aun no hay nadie. Me siento en mi sitio esperando a que mis compañeros y el profesor entraran, pero por desgracia había llegado cinco minutos antes de lo previsto. Os preguntaréis el porqué digo por desgracia, bueno contestaré a esa pregunta...Últimamente cada vez que estoy sola no dejo de pensar en ella, en aquella sonrisa. Su imagen no se me iba de la cabeza y su nombre, su nombre...lo murmuraba en cada uno de mis sueños.

Estaba realmente obsesionada. Un ruido me sacó de mis pensamientos, giré mi cabeza para mirar de quien se trataba. Era Alice.

-Hola-susurró. De inmediato busqué a la persona a la cual iba dirigida aquella palabra, pero no había nadie.

-¿Es a mí?-Pregunté extrañada.

-No hay nadie más.-Se quitó la chaqueta y después se sentó a mi lado izquierdo.

-Ya, pero ...yo..-No encontraba las palabras exactas.-Me evitabas.-Ella desvió su vista de mí para luego volver a mirarme y regalarme una de sus bellas sonrisas.

-Es cierto.-Puso su mano en mi mesa para acercarse más a mí, instintivamente yo deje reposar mi mano izquierda muy cerca de la suya, rozándola.

-¿Por qué?- ¿Cómo era capaz de aceptarlo con tal tranquilidad? ¿Cómo si no le importara lo que yo pensara?

-No creo que lo entendieras-Suspiró- No han sido los mejores días de mi vida, he peleado con mi familia por cosas que yo no puedo controlar-Rozó su mano con la mía y yo al ver que no tenía intención de continuar con aquel roce, en un acto rápido, entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos.

-¿Y que tiene que ver eso conmigo?-Las palabras salían de mis labios como si de suspiros se tratase, cada roce de su piel hacía que me estremeciera.

-Hace muy poco que nos conocemos y no quería darte una mala impresión con mi mal humor. Realmente me caes muy bien y no quería...empezar mal-Y ahí finalizó nuestra conversación, la gente empezaba a entrar en la clase y segundos después fue el profesor quien nos interrumpió.

Aquella hora no llegué a escuchar nada de lo que el sr. Thomas decía, ella no dejaba de mirarme cosa que provocaba una imborrable sonrisa de mi rostro. En cada segundo de aquellos 60 minutos no dejé de mirarla de reojo, observando cada uno de sus gestos y de sus reacciones. Necesitaba saber más de ella.

En cuanto la clase acabó corrí detrás de Alice- ¡Espera!-le grité, ella inmediatamente se detuvo.

-Bella.¿Ocurre algo?

-Eh..mmm...-No tenía ninguna excusa para hablar con ella.-¿Me puedes dar tu número de móvil?

-¿Para qué?-Levantó una de sus cejas, haciendo que me sonrojase.

-Pues...así algún día te llamo y..hablamos y tal-Mi voz temblaba del nerviosismo.

-No te preocupes, té escríbeme mi número en tu móvil y tu escribirás el tuyo en el mio-Me dio el teléfono mientras yo cogía el mio para después dárselo.-Pues ya está-Dijo antes de devolverme el móvil y yo darle el suyo de vuelta.

-Gracias.

-De nada Bella-Me encantaba toda aquella alegría que transmitía, era como una de aquellas princesas de cuentos con una brillante sonrisa y elegante movimiento.

Aquella tarde había quedado con Angela y Jessica para ir de compras, cosa que odiaba, pero había decidido integrarme un poco más, aunque aquello conllevase tener que opinar sobre ropa y otras cosas insignificantes para mi persona.

-Estos pantalones te hacen un culo magnífico-Gritó Jessica en cuanto salí del probador.

-No se..-Me observé en el espejo, no era mi estilo. Unos pantalones tejanos oscuros de pitillo, que dejaban ver todas y cada una de mis curvas,

-Te queda genial- Afirmó Angela.

Salimos de la tienda yo con mis pantalones nuevos puestos y ellas con tantas bolsas en sus manos que no llegué a contarlas todas.

-Bella te está sonando el móvil-Dijo Angela. Las tres nos habíamos sentado en un banco que había en una de las pequeñas calles de Forks.

-Ah si, es un mensaje.-Lo cogí rápidamente, creyendo que se trataría de mi madre, pero no era así.

-¿Quién es?-No contesté a la pregunta de Jessica, supongo que por esta razón no me hicieron más preguntas y continuaron con su conversación.

A:Te estoy viendo y por cierto el pantalón que llevas te queda perfecto.-Me levanté del banco en cuanto acabé de leer el mensaje.

B:¿Alice? ¿Dónde estás?-Miraba hacia todos los lados, pero no le encontraba.

A:Más cerca de lo que piensas.

B: ¿No me vas a decir dónde?

A:Bueno...-Yo me volví a sentar, si estaba escondida no le iba a encontrar- Si te despides de tus amigas y les dices que te tienes que ir a casa... te digo donde estoy..

B:¿Y porque debería hacer eso?

A:Quiero estar a solas contigo.-Aquello fue suficiente como para que mi piel se erizara...quería estar conmigo y sin nadie más.

B: Lo haré.

-Chicas, me tengo que ir, mi padre llegará pronto y como no me vea en casa..

- No te preocupes, nosotras también nos vamos.-Nos despedimos. Vi como se iban hacia un lado mientras yo me quedaba en el banco esperando la aparición de Alice.

B: Al, ya se han ido. Ahora dime, ¿Dónde estás?

A:Mmmm...Es que así no hace gracia.

B: Alice enserio...estas calles me dan miedo y hay un señor que no deja de mirarme..

A:Vale, camina hacia tu derecha.-Le hice caso, camine por la calle unos dos minutos, pero allí no había nadie.

B:¿Estás jugando conmigo Alice? Es que de verdad, estoy empezando a tener miedo, esta calle es muy oscura..

A: Confía en mí, nunca dejaría que te pasará nada malo. Camina un poco más.-¿Qué me decía a mí que Alice no era una asesina, una violadora o algo así? Nada, pero confiaba en ella, lo que ella me transmitía me hacía reaccionar sin pensar..

Mientras caminaba pasé al lado de un pequeño callejón y de golpe siento como alguien tira de mi y me pone contra la pared, todo esto con movimientos ligeros y suaves.

-Suéltame -Grité asustada, mientras intentaba apartar los brazos que rodeaban mi cintura.

-Bells-Miré a aquel individuo, era ella. Sentí como un gran alivio llenaba todo mi cuerpo.

-¡Me has asustado!-Le empujé un poco en su pecho pero ella no se inmutó.

-Perdón.-Me sonrió antes de abrazarme.

-Estás helada-Susurré en su cuello al sentir su piel contra la mía.

-Estoy bien ,no te preocupes.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le pregunté aun aferrada a su cuello y ella a mí cadera.

-Estaba dando una vuelta con Edward y Rosalie, entonces te vi y les dije que me quedaba por aquí.-Suspiré, ¿Porque me sentía así? Me cogí más fuerte a su cuerpo.-¿Quieres hacer algo?

-Solo quedate así-Parecía ser que mi coherencia me había dejado y la estupidez había ganado el primer puesto en mi cabeza.

-Lo que quieras.-dijo en un susurró cerca de mi oído.-Pero si te apetece podemos ir a tu casa, aquí hace frío y no quiero que te enfermes.

-Si, será mejor...

-Bueno si quieres que nos vayamos, primero tendrás que soltarme.-Le solté d einmediato y ella al ver mi sonrojo, supongo, dejo salir un pequeña risa aguda que tanto le caracterizaba.

-Vamos-dije saliendo del estrecho callejón. Una ráfaga de viento me golpeó en el rostro, cerré los ojos con fuerza algo me había entrado en el ojo, cosa que me impedía abrirlo con facilidad.-Ah, duele..-Me apoyé en la pared.

-Déjame ver-Me apartó la mano con la que me rascaba el ojo con fuerza.-No te toques el ojo o se te pondrá peor, tranquilízate.-Cada una de sus manos en una de mis mejillas, acercó su cara a la mía y empezó a soplar en mi ojo. En unos segundos ya me encontraba mucho mejor, pero realmente no deseaba que se alejara ni un centímetro si no que todo lo contrario, quería que se pegara más a mí...-¿Mejor?-Me preguntó sin moverse.

-Un poco más, por favor-Se acercó aun más a mí cuerpo, instintivamente posé mis manos en su abdomen.-Creo que ya está..-Me asusté, un miedo atroz recorrió mi cuerpo, ¿Qué era esto? ¿Qué era este sentimiento?- Creo que me voy a ir.- Me separé de ella y empecé a correr hacia mi casa. Hasta que Alice me detuvo cogiéndome por el hombro.

-¿He hecho algo mal?-Aquella pregunta, aquella maldita pregunta..¡Ese no era el problema! El problema era que lo hacia todo bien...el problema era que cada detalle de ella era perfecto para mí...ese era el problema.

-No, solo que me acabo de acordar que tengo que llegar rápidamente a casa. Adiós.-Volví a correr sin mirar atrás. Sabía perfectamente que estaba haciendo el ridículo, pero el miedo me paralizó no podía pensar de ninguna manera coherente.

Llegué a casa, mi padre aun no había llegado. Corrí a mi habitación, en cuanto entré cerré la puerta con fuerza y me apoyé en ella. Metí mi mano en mi bolsillo y saqué mi móvil, marqué el número de mi madre pero no contestaba...Lo volví a intentar, un tono, dos tonos y por fin lo cogió.

-¡Ya era hora!-Le dije enfadada.

-Tranquila..

-¡Estoy tranquila!-Grité. Mi respiración comenzó a agitarse, necesitaba un abrazo de mi madre que me tranquilizara, lo necesitaba más que nunca.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Su voz era suave.

-No lo sé, por eso te llamo.-Mi mandíbula tiritaba. Yo no era una persona que llorara por cualquier cosa, pero todos aquellos sentimientos me estaban jugando una muy mala pasada. Miedo, nervios, confusión...Pero sobretodo miedo, hizo que un sollozo saliese disparado desde mi garganta.

-Bella, ¿estás llorando?

-No, pero no creo poder aguantarlo mucho tiempo-Humedecí mis labios con mi lengua y empecé a respirar profundamente.

-Explicame que ocurre cariño.

-Tengo miedo..-susurré.

-¿De qué?-Su voz nunca subía de tono, todo lo decía con un tono normal tirando a suave.

-De sentir algo..-Un silencio se hizo protagonista de la escena, supuse que mi madre necesitaba más explicación para entenderme.- He pasado toda mi adolescencia viendo a todas las chicas enamorarse locamente de chicos, las he visto llorar por ellos, sufrir por ellos. Sin en cambio yo...me dedicaba a observar porque lo veía algo estúpido...

-¿Hay alguien?

-No, no lo sé.-Suspiré.

.¿Y de que tienes tanto miedo?

-De depender tanto de alguien, de vivir porque esa persona tan bien viva, de morir si ella también lo hace...De haber encontrado a..

-¿A quién?-Insistió mi madre.

-A mi Julieta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Gracias por todos vuestros comentarios. Y la gente que pone el fanfic a favoritos..y también los alerts :)_**

**_Os invito que leáis mis otras historias : Unos días para la felicidad : _**

**_www . fanfiction . net /s/7625401/1/bUnos_b_bdias_b_bpara_b_bla_b_bfelicidad_b_**

**_Me faltaron estrellas:_**

**_www . fanfiction . net/s/7624569/1/Me_faltaron_estrellas_**

**_Solo te deja ser estrella:_**

**_www . fanfiction . net/s/7716330/1/Solo_te_deja_ser_estrella_**


	5. Empecemos de nuevo

-¿Tu Julieta?-No parecía sorprendida y tampoco enfadada, cosa que me tranquilizó.

-Si, pero no puede ser.-Las lágrimas ya se hacían presentes en mis mejillas, no las podía detener y habían cogido una gran velocidad.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porqué es hermosa, una belleza inexplicable..-Empezaba a divagar entre mis pensamientos.- Sus movimientos derretirían a cualquiera y sus caricias me queman..-Mi respiración se agitó con solo pensar en ella.

-Por como la describes debe ser una magnífica persona-Se escuchó una risa proveniente de mi madre.- Y también me he dado cuenta de que estás loquita por ella-dijo en tono divertido haciendo que me sonrojase y que a la vez mis lágrimas se detuvieran.

-Si tan solo la conocieras..-Y antes de que pudiera acabar mi madre estaba gritando, ¿de alegría quizás?

-Eso tiene una fácil solución.- Lo entendí al vuelo, pretendía venir a Forks de visita para conocer a Alice.

-¡Oh no!-Me levanté bruscamente del suelo.- No puedes hacer eso..

-Y tanto-Volvió a reírse- Phil estará ocupado este fin de semana. Y adivina...¡Hoy es viernes!-Por un momento creí ser yo la madre y ella la adolescente.

-Mamá, no le veré hasta el lunes. No creo tener la fuerza como para volver a quedar a solas con ella.-Suspiré pesadamente.

-Hija..-Hizo una pequeña pausa.-Ahora hablo enserio, quiero estar allí para apoyarte y solo serán un par de días, nada más. Además necesito saber quien es la persona que te ha puesto el mundo al revés.

-Ni siquiera sé si siento algo por ella, eso lo has dicho tu-Me tiré a la cama.

-Por favor Bella-Dijo incrédula mi madre.- Tu sabes perfectamente lo que te pasa. Estás enamorada.

-Yo no..

-Me tengo que ir, mañana por la tarde estoy allí. Te quiero.-No pude negarme, pues mi madre ya había colgado.

¿Enamorada? No era posible, simplemente por el hecho de solo haber hablado tres veces con ella..-Me aferré a mi almohada lo más fuerte que pude. El timbre sonaba, no quería ver a nadie, pero podría ser mi padre que se había olvidado las llaves. Bajé las escaleras, tropezándome en la última, pero no llegué a caerme.

Cogí mis llaves y abrí, pues aquel pueblo no era muy pacifista que digamos, no me fiaba ni un pelo después de hablar con mi padre de los ataques de los caníbales.

-Bella-Levanté la cabeza, era Alice. Sin pensar intenté cerrar la puerta, pero ella puso el pie en medio impediendo que esta se cerrara a su totalidad.-No sé que he hecho, ni siquiera si he hecho algo.- Empujó la puerta hacia mí, para después entrar mientras se me quedaba mirando. Yo cerré la puerta avergonzada por mi comportamiento.

-Lo siento-Agaché mi cabeza y puse mis manos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón.

-No quiero que te disculpes solo que me expliques que sucede.- Le miré, pude comprobar lo confusa que se encontraba y no había para menos..

-Mejor vamos a hablar tranquilamente en el salón.-Le cogí de la mano, ya me estaba acostumbrando a su característica temperatura.-¿Quieres tomar algo? Café, té, un refresco..

-No, gracias-Me sonrió, ¿Por qué era así de buena conmigo? Yo le había dejado plantada en medio de la calle y hacía menos de dos minutos le había intentado cerrar la puerta en la cara.

Nos sentamos en el sofá, sin dejar de sostener su mano en la mía.- A ver, explícame- Me puse nerviosa en un segundo, no sabía que decir, no sabía que debía decir.-Tranquilízate- Estaba un poco harta de que todo el mundo me dijera que me tranquilizara, ¿Es que no veían que no podía, que con solo su presencia mi cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas?

-No sé que decir. No tengo ni idea de como justificar mi manera de actuar.-Bufé mientras acariciaba con mis dedos su mano.

-No soy la mejor persona para acusarte, es decir, te ignoré durante semanas.- Hizo una breve pausa-Es normal que no quieras estar cerca de mí..-Su voz se fue apagando poco a poco.

-No digas tonterías-Me reí sinceramente, que ironía ¿Yo queriendo estar lejos de ella? Antes loca.-No eres tú el problema, soy yo.

-No eres tú, soy yo. ¿De verdad Bella?-Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-Tonta..-Dije en broma.

-Empecemos de nuevo, ¿vale?-Ahora era ella quien estiraba su mano hacia mí.

-Vale.-Le cogí de la mano antes de abrazarla.

-¿Quién eres?-Me preguntó Alice haciéndose la confundida.

-Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan, Bella para ti-Le guiñé un ojo siguiendo con la broma.

-Alice Cullen, Al para ti-Imitó el gesto que yo había hecho hacía unos segundos.

La puerta principal se abrió, haciendo que las dos mirásemos hacia donde provenía el ruido. Mi padre apareció en el salón, un poco sorprendido de verme acompañada.

-Jefe Swan.-Dijo ella mientras se levantaba.

-¿A quién debo el honor de conocer?

-Alice Cullen -Los dos se dieron la mano.- Me tengo que ir, mis padres no saben donde estoy, no quiero que se preocupen.

-Un placer conocerle, señorita Cullen.

-Igualmente.-Me hizo una seña para que le siguiera hasta la salida. y así lo hice. Abrió la puerta y salió de casa, solo a unos centímetros de la puerta. Yo avancé hacia ella y cerré la puerta detrás de mí , buscando un poco de intimidad.

-Gracias por venir, si no hubiésemos tenido esta conversación estaría bastante deprimida pensando en como te había tratado..-Le susurré.

-Siempre es un placer hablar contigo. Adiós nos vemos el lunes.-Entonces reaccioné, tenía que presentarle a mi madre sin que se diera cuenta de que aquello era una presentación, es decir que la conociera de casualidad..

-¿Podemos quedar mañana?-Dije rápidamente antes de que se fuera.- Damos una vuelta por el pueblo, vamos de compras, lo que quieras.

-Juro, que desearas no haber dicho eso-Dijo ella mientras se reía y yole miraba sin entender.- Toda persona que ha ido conmigo de compras lo ha deseado.

-¿Cómo?

-Ya lo entenderás mañana Bells.-Recibí un lento beso en mi mejilla, giré mi cara sin saber que ella pretendía darme otro . Su respiración tan cerca de mi boca...Le miré a los ojos, pero ella miraba mis labios ¿con necesidad? Antes de perder del todo mi coherencia me separé de ella abriendo la puerta que había detrás de mí.

-Adiós-Dije antes de entrar y cerrar bruscamente la puerta de entrada. Mi respiración era agitada, ¿Qué había visto en los ojos de Alice? ¿Quería besarme?

-¿Ha pasado algo Bella?-Preguntó mi padre desde la cocina. Caminé hasta él para informarle de los planes de Reneé.

-Charlie...ehh..-Titubeé aun nerviosa-una cosa, que hoy he llamado a mamá y me ha dicho que mañana vendría a hacernos una pequeña visita hasta el domingo.

-No te preocupes, hay una habitación libre. Dile de mi parte que puede venir cuando quiera-Me sonrió. Que alivio, pues entendería que mi padre no aceptara que mi madre viniera ,no porque se llevaran bien o mal, si no porque era su casa y tenía todo el derecho a su privacidad.

Le di un beso en la mejilla y subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación.

* * *

><p>Miré a mi alrededor, no había nada ni nadie. Todo estaba blanco, como si estuviera entre unas paredes blancas de una manicomio, pero a diferencia de estas parecían no tener final.<p>

Mis párpados me pesaban, casi me era imposible abrir los ojos. Una luz me alumbraba la cara, me incorporé como pude, pues estaba tumbada en el suelo. Una sensación de mareo me inundo el cuerpo, por esta razón casi me caigo al levantarme.

Empecé a caminar hasta que oí a dos personas hablar, más bien susurrar. Me detuve para poder saber la procedencia estas voces, comencé a correr con desesperación hacia ellas, no sabía el porqué pero necesitaba saber de donde provenían. Paré de repente en frente de un espejo de color negro, me quedé anonadada al ver a dos personas besándose...¿dentro de un espejo?

Intenté tocar, un simple roce, el cristal con mis dedos, pero estos lo traspasaron. Me asusté y eché mi cuerpo hacia atrás, llevé mi mano a mi cuello, no podía hablar y mucho menos gritar. No sabía que pasaba, pero estaba realmente aterrada...mi corazón se aceleraba a una velocidad que se confundía con la taquicardia.

-Bella..-Una voz dulce llegó a mis oídos, observé con detalle el espejo, y ahora ya sin miedo me adentre en él. Dos chicas sentadas en un banco de mármol gris, muy cerca entre ellas con sus frentes pegadas y sus manos en el rostro de la otra. No quería interrumpir, aquella escena me producía tal ternura, pero mi curiosidad por descubrir de quien se trataba me ganó y avancé hasta ellas con paso tranquilo.

¡Oh dios mio! No lo podía creer, aquellas dos siluetas fijaron sus ojos en mí ,una de ellas me sonrió, mis rodillas cayeron al suelo. Mis huesos me pesaban, pero continuaba observando a las dos chicas, sabía quien eran...lo había sabido desde que sus voces irrumpieron en mi soledad.

A la derecha pude divisar a Alice, eso no era una novedad, lo que me sorprendió fue la chica que se situaba entre sus brazos...¡Era yo! Volví a caer totalmente en el suelo, mis ojos solo se cerraron un segundo un simple parpadeo e inesperadamente, cuando volví a abrirlos, me encontraba yo entre los brazos de Al...

Busqué con mi mirada por todos lados, incluso fuera de aquel espejo...pero no le encontré. La persona que antes estaba en mi lugar, mi otro "yo", había desaparecido. Sentí como una mano acariciaba mi mejilla con delicadeza, no pude decir nada. Sus labios ya estaban sobre los míos, busqué rápidamente su cadera para atraerla más hacia mi cuerpo, necesitaba sentirla..

-Bella..-suspiró bajando su boca por mi cuello, lo besó con fuerza como si intentara controlarse. Mis manos subieron hasta su cabellera, indicándole que continuara, repentinamente una ola de dolor invadió mi cuello...me estada mordiendo. Era capaz de sentir como mi sangre salía de mí y entraba en ella, saboreándola en su boca. Pero esto no me producía ningún tipo de disgusto, al contrario...no quería que se detuviera.

Me desperté violentamente de mi cama, estaba empapada de mi propio sudor, palpé mi cuello donde supuestamente Alice me había clavado sus colmillo.

-¿Sueño o pesadilla?- Alguien había abierto la puerta de mi habitación.

-¡Mamá!

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que este capitulo no ha sido el mejor que he escrito, pero lo necesitaba para poder continuar con la próxima etapa de la historia. Bueno gracias por leer, por los alerts y los favoritos :D<strong>

**Actualización la próxima semana. Saludos ^.^**


	6. Visiones

**Atención!: En este capitulo el punto de vista empezará siendo el de siempre, es decir el punto de vista de Bella. Pero en un momento determinado el punto cambia y empieza a ser el de Alice, para poder diferenciarlo he puesto una línea.**

**Saludos :D Espero que os guste..**

* * *

><p>-¡Mamá!-Salí de la cama y le abracé con todas mis fuerzas.<p>

-Estas mojada Bella-Me separé de ella. Era verdad, casi se me olvida aquel extraño sueño.

-Mmm...un mal sueño-Me mordí el labio ligeramente. Noté como mi madre quería decir algo pero una voz detrás de ella le interrumpió.

-La otra habitación ya está lista, puedes usarla. Yo me voy a dormir, que mañana trabajo-Era mi padre. ¿Qué hora era? Miré mi reloj, ¡eran las 5 de la madrugada!

-No te preocupes Charlie -Dijo mi madre sonriendo.- Nos quedaremos hablando un rato.- De repente un sueño me invadió totalmente, llevé mi mano a mi boca, ocultando el repentino bostezo.

-Tengo sueño..-Dije yo recostándome en la cama. Una ráfaga de viento me golpeó, la ventana estaba abierta.

-¿Para que abres la ventana? Con el frío que hace en este pueblo.-dijo antes de sentarse junto a mí.

-No, yo no la he abierto-Y así era, me levanté, para mirar por la ventana. Detrás de un árbol pude divisar a una silueta, no llegué a reconocer quien era. De repente otro golpe de viento me golpeó, me tapé mi rostro con mi manos.

-Bella será mejor que cierres.-Dijo mi madre tiritando de frío, se notaba que hacia mucho tiempo que no vivía en aquel pequeño pueblo.

-Si, es solo que...-Volví mi vista hacia aquella sombra que había creído ver, pero había desaparecido.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No, nada- Fruncí el ceño. ¡Oh vamos! Tal vez no tuviera la vista de un águila, pero sabía que allí había alguien, por lo menos hasta hacía unos segundos. El ruido de la ventana resonó en toda la habitación, el mismo viento había sido quien la había cerrado. Para asegurarme que no se volvía a abrir puse el seguro.

Me giré para ver que hacía mi madre, estaba muy callada y eso no era normal, para nada normal, en ella. ¿Y como no iba a estar callada? Estaba tumbada en mi cama con un libro en su mano derecha y con una maliciosa sonrisa en su cara, ¡Era mi diario! El que escribía des de que había llegado a Forks...

No me iba a poner como una histérica, tal vez si hubiese sido otra persona hubiese empezado a gritarle que no tenia derecho a leerlo, pero ella era la única que si que tenía tal derecho. Me acerqué lentamente a mi cama, tumbándome a su lado izquierdo, para poder leer con facilidad apoyé con cuidado mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Me acuerdo de aquel día...-susurré.

-¿Por qué estabas tan...tan triste?-Observé aquellas hojas, alguna palabras estaban borrosas debido a lágrimas que había derramado en el momento en que escribía.

"_Su presencia empieza a nublar toda mi vida, la dependencia de su ser, de su simple mirada. Empiezo a extrañar su voz, necesito que me hable. Mis sueños están siendo afectados, incluso mis notas de historia empiezan a tambalear, me es tan imposible concentrarme a su lado._

_Es fácil darse cuenta de mi obsesión, solo hay que mirar todas estas páginas, ¡Todas y cada una de ellas hablan de Alice!_

_Estoy empezando a sentir un malestar en mi estómago. Nunca antes me había sentido así, ¡No sé que me ocurre! Ella está en todos mis pensamientos, en todas mis acciones...solo quiero llorar y sentir como ella me abraza. ¿Por qué tengo esta necesidad? No puedo pensar con claridad...pero ¿para qué te voy a mentir? He pensado varias veces en una opción que...explicaría todo lo que me ocurre.._

_¿La amo? "_

-Fue la primera vez que pensé en la posibilidad de...quererle de esa manera-Suspiré pesadamente mientras mis párpados se cerraban.

-¿Se llama Alice?-Preguntó cerrando el libro, asentí con la cabeza y con mis ojos aun cerrados.

-No quiero hablar de ella.-Le cogí de la cintura, necesitaba sentir un abrazo de mi madre, sentir esa seguridad que solo los padres son capaces de hacerte sentir.

-No tengas miedo de amar Bella...-Mis lágrimas de nuevo...esto empezaba a ser una mala costumbre. Me abrazó en sus brazos, fuerte tal y como lo necesitaba.

Y lloré, lloré durante horas. Tal vez penséis que no tengo razones para hacerlo, ni siquiera había pensado en la opción de que ella no sientiera nada por mí...de que no fuese dueña de sus pensamientos. Pero no lo podía evitar, sabía que sufriría, no me preguntéis como lo sé, pero lo sentía... Cuando quieres con locura a alguien, cuando le das todo, esa persona puede hacerte feliz, inmensamente feliz...pero también tiene el poder, la mejor arma, para destrozarte..

Con esto no quiero decir que Alice me hiciera daño, ni mucho menos. Pero todo lo que se avecinaba...tendría que superar demasiadas cosas para llegar a un final feliz, si es que lo había..

Un dolor de cabeza hizo que mis ojos se abrieran con mucha dificultad, miré a mi alrededor. No había nadie, me levanté como pude de la cama. Ya me acordaba...ese dolor se debía al llanto de anoche..

-Bff..-Me sentía como si me hubieran dado una paliza entre cinco personas. Llevé mi mano a mi frente, estaba caliente y mi cuerpo empezaba a tiritar del frío que sentía.

-¡Mamá!-grité antes de volver a meterme dentro de las sabanas, de nuevo. Parecía ser que no me había escuchado.-¡Ma..!-Intenté gritar pero mi madre apareció por la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?-En su voz pude notar lo preocupada que estaba.

-Tengo fiebre..-dije a punto de desvanecerme. Sentí como mi madre corrió hacia mí.

-Shh..tranquila-puso la palma de su mano en mi frente.-Estas ardiendo.

-Tengo que,,,-Hice ademán de levantarme, pero mi madre me frenó.

-Tú de aquí no te mueves.

-Pero Alice..-Suspiré. Me sentía mal, con ganas de vomitar.

Mi madre desapareció por la puerta, miré a mi alrededor buscando algo con la vista. ¡Lo encontré! Mi móvil, pero estaba en frente de la cama, encima del desordenado escritorio. Sabía que no me podía levantar, si lo hacía expulsaría todo tipo de alimento que había ingerido en las ultimas horas.

La puerta de mi cuarto volvió a abrirse dejando ver a mi madre con un vaso de agua y una pastilla de la otra mano. Como odiaba las pastillas, odiaba tener que tragarlas...un trauma que tenía desde pequeña cuando casi me ahogué al tomarme una.

Se sentó a mi lado y me miró, sabiendo aquel desprecio que sentía hacia aquellos medicamento de forma redondeada. Con resignación, cogí el vaso y sin pensar mucho me tragué la pastilla.

-Mamá, dame..-Señalé la mesa, supuse que lo entendería y así fue. Ando hacia ella y cogió mi móvil para después depositarlo en mi mano derecha.

Busqué en mis contactos, tenía bastantes. Ya que al ser nueva en el instituto todo el mundo quería conocerme.

-¿Diga..?

-Alice, sé que habíamos quedado hoy pero..-Un estornudo hizo que me detuviera unos segundos.- Tengo fiebre y me encuentro muy mal...

-No te preocupes Bella, ahora mismo voy para ver como estás.

-No, no hace falta está aquí mi madre.-Oí una risa al otro lado del teléfono.

-Bella no me vas a convencer, créeme. En diez minutos estoy allí-Y colgó, dejándome con una tonta sonrisa en mi boca.

-¿Qué dice?

-Viene en diez minutos-Me mordí el labio. Quería que Alice viniera, pero mi aspecto no era el mejor. Mi pelo estaba alborotado, mi cara más pálida de lo normal mientras que mi nariz y mis orejas estaban rojas,acentuando un gran pareciendo a Rudolf.

Los minutos pasaban tan lentos que había empezado a creer que un extraño ser mitológico había detenido los relojes torturándome al más no poder.

El timbre sonó, ¡Por fin! Entonces me dí cuenta de algo, mi madre sería quien abriría la puerta, conocería a Alice en unos segundos y conociendo a mi madre preguntaría absolutamente de todo.

Escuché unas risas provenientes del pasillo, esa risa...era ella. No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa en mis labios, observé como lentamente la puerta se abría dejando a la vista aquella chica que hacia que mi mundo se pusiera del revés

Me miró con una sonrisa antes de sentarse en la cama donde yo continuaba tumbada.-Estas hermosa..-dijo antes de depositar un suave beso en mi frente.

-Estoy horrible.-Susurré con la poca fuerza que disponía mi cuerpo.

-No creo que tal tontería sea posible-Acarició mi mejilla con suma delicadeza. Por unos segundos olvidé de la presencia de mi madre.

Mi cuerpo empezaba a arder, el medicamento me había hecho efecto. Odiaba los sudores después de haber tenido mucha fiebre, me agobiaba. Tiré de las gruesas sabanas que me tapaban hacia abajo, destapándome completamente.

-Bella te vas a enfriar-dijo Alice.

-No, tengo mucha calor-Cogí la camiseta por el extremo, la subí un poco. Necesitaba respirar.

-Hija, voy a ir a la farmacia nos hemos quedado sin pastillas.

-Vale mamá.-Le sonreí.

-No se preocupe yo le cuidaré.-Contestó Al, mientras mi madre se iba.

-No tienes el porque hacer es..-Me cayó poniendo uno de sus dedos en mis labios.

-Shh...tu solo duerme.

-No puedo, hace mucha calor-Intenté quitarme la camiseta del pijama pero Alice cogió mi mano.

-¿Qué haces Bella?-Pude notar una risa detrás de aquella pregunta, como si tuviera vergüenza de verme en sujetador.

-Venga Alice...es que tengo mucha calor enserio...-Suspiré- Mira estoy sudando-Levanté más la camiseta dejando ver mi abdomen brillando.

-Ehh..-Apartó su mirada de mí, ¿Estaba nerviosa? Vi como apretaba su mandíbula y respiraba profundamente.-Tápate Bella-Sonó exactamente como a una orden.

-¿Por qué?- Ante aquella pregunta dirigió su mirada hacia mí. ¡Tenía los ojos negros!-Tus ojos han cambiado de color..

-Por favor Bella..-Susurró. Fruncí el ceño, ¿qué le ocurría? Sin hacerle caso alguno, me quite aquella prenda de pijama. Ella clavó sus ojos en mi torso, cerrando y abriendo los ojos varias veces.

-¿Tienes calor?-Asentí rápidamente con la cabeza, tenía la respiración agitada.

* * *

><p>Si tan solo supiera lo que estaba provocando en mí, podría matarla con solo un movimiento..beberme su sangre. Pero lo realmente malo no era esa parte, la parte mala eran las ganas que tenía de besarle, de recorrer su cuerpo...<p>

-¿Tienes calor?-Le pregunté, sabía que no debía hacer lo que haría en unos segundos, que era muy arriesgado, pero en cambio lo hice. Me metí lentamente en su cama, no sin antes quitarme los zapatos.

-¿Qué-que haces?-Noté el nerviosismo en su voz. Pero ya era tarde para que parara.

-Enfriarte.- Le agarré de la cintura y me pegué a su cuerpo, pues ella me daba la espalda. ¡Oh dios su aroma! Su olor me estaba matando. Subí mis manos por todo su abdomen, tenía que controlarme pero no sabía de donde iba a coger tal valor.

-Aa-lice- Su voz sonaba entrecortada, sabía lo que provocaba en ella. Ni mucho menos por no ser modesta, ¡si no por el hecho de haberlo visto!

Acerqué mi boca a su cuello, ¡solo dios sabía como deseaba besarle! Entonces me detuve...algo iba mal...

Mi mirada se clavó en un punto de la habitación, una visión...No podía ser, lo que estaba viendo..era..

-¿Alice?-Bella me llamaba pero no podía verla, mis ojos estaban en otro lugar, en otro tiempo. Lo que veía era aterrador, solté un sollozo de solo pensar que aquello se cumpliera.

-Me tengo que ir-Cogí rápidamente mis cosas y miré a Bella por última vez.-Tu madre ya ha llegado, yo de ti me vestiría si no quieres que te castigue-Le sonreí como pude antes de salir corriendo a mi casa.

Tenía que hablar con mi familia para informarles sobre lo que había visto...


	7. La primera vez que la vi

No lo podía permitir, no podía permitir que eso sucediera...

Mis piernas se movían a una alta velocidad, necesitaba llegar ya a casa no podía esperar. Aquella terrible y sangrienta imagen continuaba en mi cabeza.

Los árboles pasaban a mi alrededor mientras yo los esquivaba. Me paré bruscamente antes de llegar a casa, mi familia no sabía nada de Bella, a excepción de Jasper.

Sabía perfectamente que no lo entenderían, no el hecho de haberme enamorado perdidamente de una humana, si no el hecho de haberme enamorado hacia ya unos 17 años.

La primera vez que la vi..

Notaba el aire caliente de un 13 de septiembre acariciar mi piel. Mi familia y yo habíamos optado por hacer un viaje a la ciudad de Livorno, en la Toscana. Claramente a una zona alejada de los turistas y la gente de la ciudad, pues si no seríamos descubiertos y eso no era una buena idea.

La casa era de cuatro-cientos metros cuadrados habitables en tres plantas y mil metros cuadrados de terreno. La planta baja disponía de un hall de entrada, de un dormitorio principal en suite y un dormitorio para invitados .Además de una biblioteca con chimenea y varias amplias terrazas, una de ellas con acceso directo al mar.

El primer piso tenía cuatro dormitorios, tres cuartos de baño y dos balcones. Y el ultimo piso disponía de un estudio, un cuarto de baño y una gran terraza. . La propiedad también tenía un garaje ,donde guardábamos la colección de coches de Emmet, y una piscina exterior que se llenaba con agua del mar.

Lo mejor de aquella casa era que estaba a veinte km de Livorno y cuarenta km del aeropuerto de Pisa. Normalmente nadie , ningún humano, pasaba por allí, pues toda aquella zona era propiedad de vampiros.

-¿Algo qué te preocupe?-sus brazos me rodearon la cintura, aquellos brazos que en aquel entonces pertenecían a los de mi marido.

-Si..-suspiré, echando atrás mi cabeza para poder apoyarme en su pecho. Pero en ningún momento aparté la vista del mar.

-¿El qué?-Estaba amaneciendo, desde aquella terraza se podía ver como apenas el sol se asomaba por el horizonte entre pequeñas nubes blancas de verano. Era increíble como era capaz de dibujar aquellos colores en el cielo, como la oscuridad desaparecía sin dejar rastro alguno.

-El futuro.-Sentí como se aferraba más a mi cuerpo, él sabía lo que se avecinaba.

-¿Qué sucede Alice?-Me giré apoyando mi espalda en la barandilla donde antes estaban mis manos. Le miré directamente a los ojos, entonces le vi...

Vi a una niña nacer, como su madre la sostenía en sus brazos. Me miró a los ojos y sin entender como ,aquella pequeña niña había crecido convirtiéndose en una chica de diecisiete años que andaba por los pasillos de un instituto, parecía confusa buscando tal vez algo. Se acercaba a mí, estaba nerviosa se notaba por su manera de andar.

-Ho-hola- Me dijo al llegar hasta mí.

-Hola- Aquella chica, incluso sabiendo que todo lo que estaba viendo era una visión, era capaz de hacerme sentir viva de nuevo, incluso creí oír a mi muerto corazón.

-Eh yo...¿sabes dónde está la clase de biología?-No pude ver más, la vista se me nubló. Cada vez que tenía una visión me dolía la cabeza, pues tampoco era un experta ya que para ser un vampiro era relativamente "joven".

-Alice...¿Estás bien?-Cogí a Jasper, lo abracé con fuerza, con la mayor fuerza que pude, sin importarme si le hacía daño o no. Lo que había visto, suponía tantas cosas para mi futuro, tantas cosas que cambiar...

Des de aquel día todo en mí cambió, me divorcié de Jasper pero sin ningún tipo de rencor, ante todo eramos familia. Y en aquel momento no sabía que hacer, ni a quien acudir, ¿Cómo les iba a explicar a mis padres, a mis hermanos...que les había mentido durante diecisiete años?

Me senté en un árbol cerca de la mansión Cullen, si hubiese sido humana habría tenido un ataque de ansiedad. Tenía ganas de llorar, de volver a sentirme vulnerable y que mi cara se humedeciese por mis propias lágrimas. Salté del árbol y volví a recordar la visión, todo tipo de sentimiento triste se esfumó para ser transformado en ira, en pura rabia, ganas de matar.

Con todas mis fuerzas empecé a pegar puñetazos al árbol, al segundo golpe ya se estaba cayendo haciendo que todos los miembros de mi familia salieran asustados.

-¡Alice tranquilízate!-Me giré para mirar a mi hermano Edward.

-¿Bella?-Dijo él en voz alta. no podía controlar lo que pensaba, apreté mis puños y volví a darle puñetazos a otro árbol, haciendo que este también cayera.

-¡Detente!-Era mi padre, Carlisle- ¡Emmet!- De repente sentí como los musculosos brazos de mi hermano me rodeaban impidiendo que me moviera.

-¡Déjame!-Saqué los colmillos, Emmet era el más fuerte pero yo estaba rabiosa lo que hizo que estampara a mi hermano contra el suelo. No quería hacerles daño, pero no era capaz de pensar en lo que hacía.

Todos me rodearon en posición de ataque.-Parar..-Jasper se acercaba a mí intentando calmarme, notaba sus poderes sobre mí, rodeándome.- Debes calmarte, sé por lo que estás pasando pero tienes que parar.

-¡No tienes ni idea por lo que estoy pasando!-grité a todo pulmón.-Hoy he estado a punto de matarla.-Mi mandíbula tembló.-Y lo que he visto..

-¿De qué habláis?- Edward y su costumbre de quererlo saber todo.

-¿Estas más tranquila?-Asentí a la pregunta de mi ex-marido mientra respiraba muy profundamente.

Todos entramos a la casa para después sentarnos en el salón. Podía notar como todos estaban confusos y como a Edward empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

-¿Lo cuentas tú o lo cuento yo?

-¿Os acordáis del viaje a Livorno hace diecisiete años?-Mi voz aun sonaba dura y mis ojos, estaba segura que continuaban siendo negros. Todos asintieron con la cabeza ante mi pregunta.- La ultima semana notaba que algo iba a suceder, notaba que el futuro quería decirme algo...-Suspiré e hice una seña a Jasper para que continuara.

-Un día Alice tubo una visión. Yo ya sabía lo que ocurría, sabía lo que ella sintió al verla.

-¿Al ver a quién?-dijo por primera vez mi madre.

-¿Sabes quién es el jefe Swan?

-Claro, es un gran amigo mío-Dijo Carlisle sin entender lo que pretendíamos decir.

-Bien, pues él tiene una hija de 17 años...-Jasper fue cortado por Edward.

-¿Bella? ¿La chica nueva del instituto?-Se levantó asustado.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Él tenía la vista perdida en un punto de la pared, algo ocurría.

-Desde que llegó no he podido leer su mente, lo he intentado de todas las formas posibles y no consigo leer nada...-Me quedé petrificada, todos los allí presentes se quedaron igual.

-¿Eso es posible?-Tragué saliva, aunque no me fuera necesario.

-La única posibilidad es que ella tenga algún poder como algún tipo de barrera psíquica-Nos informó Carlisle, sonaba preocupado.

-Pero eso es imposible...ella es una chica normal, humana-Mi voz temblaba como nunca en mi vida de vampira lo había hecho.

-¿Seguro que es humana?-Preguntó temorosa Esme.

-¡Si!-Estaban dudando de que Bella, mi Bella fuera humana.-La he olido, muy de cerca, he oído como su sangre recorría por dentro de su cuerpo..-Recordé aquel momento en su cama, el deseo que sentí, las ganas de probar su piel eran tan extremas..

-Controla tus pensamientos Al..-dijo Edward divertido. Me habría sonrojado si aun me fuera posible.

-¿Pero como ha sucedido todo esto?-Preguntó Esme, haciendo que no había escuchado el comentario de mi hermano.

-Os tengo que contar muchas cosas..

* * *

><p>Ya no tenía fiebre, el medicamento había hecho efecto en mí, pero el dolor de cabeza seguía presente. Mil preguntas pasaban por mi mente...¿por qué Alice se había ido tan repentinamente? ¿Cómo había sabido que mi madre ya había llegado?...¿Por qué su piel siempre estaba congelada?...¿Por qué tuve aquel sueño donde ella me mordía?<p>

-Cariño, como ya estas mejor me voy a ir a comprar. La próxima vez cierra la ventana por la noche que menudo constipado has cogido.- Esa era otra.

La ventana...¡Maldita sea! Claro que la había cerrado. Y aquella sombra detrás del árbol había sido real. Todo aquel pueblo era tan extraño...había un ambiente a misterio que yo no soportaba.

¡Además aquellos repentinos ataques con mordidas en el cuello! Un momento...

Mordidas en el cuello...el sueño con Alice...no es posible..


	8. The Red Curtain

No podía más, mi cuerpo no resistía. Ya era domingo y creía que mi cabeza explotaría en cualquier segundo.

Además de aquella repentina fiebre había tenido que lidiar con la escapada de Alice y su visita en la mitad de la noche que solo había hecho que dudara más la respuesta de aquellas preguntas que habían rondado mi mente.

Apoyada estaba en la ventana, que supuestamente yo había abierto aquella noche. La fresca brisa de un sábado hacía que mis ojos se cerraran, entrando totalmente en una reflexión. Tenía el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón, de repente empezó a vibrar avisándome de una nueva llamada.

-¿Bella?-Me sorprendió, abrí los ojos al máximo, era Alice.

-Alice...- Me alejé de la ventana para retroceder hacia el filo de mi cama.

-Te necesito, déjame verte-Lloraba. Ese sonido, sus quejidos, me mataban, perforaban mi ser.

-Ven, por favor.-Mi corazón se aceleraba con su voz, con su respiración al otro lado de la línea.

-Bella, son las doce de la noche...

-¡No me importa! Tú me has dicho que necesitas verme, ¿qué te hace pensar que yo no te necesito?-Lloré con ella, no entendía que ocurría, pero me dolía el pecho. Sentía un fuerte nudo en mi garganta.

-Gracias por necesitarme.-Colgó, esas fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de colgarme. No sabía si vendría, pero yo no podía parar de llorar.

Nunca me había identificado por alguien que lloraba, por alguien apasionado que necesitaba la existencia de alguien que no formara parte de su familia, de sus más cercanos amigos. ¡Y ahora! Ya me ves aquí, tirada en el suelo con la cabeza entre mis manos sin poder cesar mis lágrimas, por ella, por un amor al que acababa de conocer.

La primera vez que la vi sentí que la amaba, su sonrisa y su forma de caminar me hipnotizaron, sus ojos me dieron a conocer su alma, sentí que ya la conocía.

Sonó el timbre, saqué mis manos que tapaban mi cara y me agarré a la cama para poder levantarme con mayor facilidad. Suspiré mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Abre...-Susurró ella des del otro lado. Cerré mis manos en forma de puños antes de abrir la puerta, tal como ella había dicho.

Clavó sus ojos en las gotas que rodaban por mis mejillas.-No llores.-Era una orden.-Abrázame.-Lo mío también era una orden, lo cumplió.

-No me dejes.-Me murmuró segundos antes de rodear con fuerza mi cintura. ¡Deseaba que parara con aquel misterio! Necesitaba tener todas las cartas sobre la mesa y ella aun escondía demasiadas, por no decir que se guardaba toda la baraja.

Acerqué mis labios a su oreja para susurrarle:-Dame motivos para no hacerlo..-Soltó mi cintura para mirarme directamente a la cara, perforando mi alma con su mirada.

Sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro buscando una respuesta en los míos. Intentaba descifrar lo que yo misma buscaba, ella necesitaba la respuesta a mi pregunta, necesitaba decirme todo lo que le ocurría, lo que le preocupaba, lo que nos separaba...

Pero algo mayor a esa necesidad se interponía ante sus deseos, una capa de tristeza. Había un abismo entre las dos, siempre había estado ahí.

-Los tendrás.- ¿Pensaba luchar por mí? Le cogí de la mano, aun no entiendo porque siempre su piel está helada.

-Vamos al salón.-Estiré de ella para que me siguiera, sin soltarle, sin dejar que mi dedo pulgar acariciara suavemente, un simple roce, la palma de su mano.

Las dos nos miramos al sentarnos en el sofá, una delante de la otra. No era la Alice de siempre, su presencia era triste, gris.

-¿Quien eres Al? Déjame entrar en tu vida.-Me mordí el labio mientras ella apartaba su mirada de mi.

-Eres demasiado significativa para mí ,como para dejarte entrar en una vida como la mía. Vive y ten una vida fabulosa, brillante.-Me moví más cerca de ella.

-Eres demasiado significativa para mí como para dejar que te escapes de una vida como la mía.-Cada vez más cerca de su cuerpo, de su esencia. Dejé de acariciar su mano, para empezar a recorrer su brazo hasta llegar a su perfecto rostro.

Ella cerró los ojos ante el contacto con mi piel.-Te necesito Alice...-Moví mis dedos hasta su nuca y me acerqué lo máximo físicamente posible hacia ella, quedando así mi frente apoyada en la suya.

-No debes necesitarme Bella.-Abrió sus ojos dorados mientras su mano izquierda se acercaba disimuladamente a mi cintura, hasta llegar a ella.

-No se elige a lo que se necesita.-Rozó su nariz con la mía, por un momento pensé que acercaría sus labios y me besaría. Pero su propósito era otro. Con sus perfilados labios besó mi mandíbula, bajando lentamente por mi cuello.

-Be-Bella.-Al principio sonó como un pequeño gemido, pero después me recordó con exactitud a un gruñido. Ella continuaba besando con fuerza mi cuello y yo con mis dedos entre su cabellera acercándola más hacia mi cuerpo. De repente me di cuenta de la situación, la misma que en mi sueño pero sin aquella repentina mordida. ¿Deseaba que me mordiera?

-Joder..-Nunca antes en mi vida había sentido tanto deseo por alguien. Deseaba que me tocara, que besara cada centímetro de mí.

-Párame, por favor.-Sus manos se introducieron dentro de mi camiseta, del pijama por la hora que era. Comenzó a acariciarme sin dejar de besar mi cuello en ningún momento.

Estaba loca si pensaba realmente que quería que parara, no podía hacerlo. No sabía a donde llegaría aquel encuentro pero eso no me importaba. Bajé mis manos hasta el borde de su camiseta e hice ademán de quitársela, pero antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta Alice ya se había alejado de mí.

-¡Te he dicho que me pararas!- Se levantó del sofá mientras sus gritos llegaban a mis oídos.

-¿Por qué tienes esa maldita costumbre de creer que yo soy capaz de hacerlo?

-Porqué yo no podré seguir de esta manera.-Me levanté del sofá y me puse en frente de ella.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo soy capaz?- Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que jamás se derramarían.

-¡No lo entiendes Bella!

-¡No me dejas entenderlo!-Me estaba volviendo loca por segundos. Escuché unos pasos provenientes de la escalera, estoy segura de que era mi madre, pero no me importó que nos escuchara.

-Tengo que irme de aquí...-Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta a la vez que yo le perseguí hasta agarrarle por la espalda, con toda la fuerza que disponía.

-Por favor.-Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro mientras rodeaba con más fuerza su cintura.

-No quiero ponerte en peligro Bella.-¿Ponerme en peligro? No entendí a que se refería.

-Simplemente quédate esta noche.-Sentía que si se iba por aquella puerta no la volvería a ver, a tocarla, a sentirla. Desaparecería como si nada.

Se giró para quedar mirándome cara a cara, llevó su mano hacia mi mejilla.-De acuerdo.-Me abrazó. En aquel instante me di cuenta de que mi vida cambiaría, no entendía aun de que manera, pero en esta vida hay que ser paciente.

Alguien muy importante para mí me dijo que hay cosas que es mejor esperar para conocerlas, hay que dar tiempo a las cosas para entenderlas. Si en un momento no entendemos algo es porque no es necesario entenderlo todavía, cuando llegué el momento en el que sea necesario alguien nos lo recordará.

Nos sentamos de nuevo en el sofá, en la misma posición que hacía unos minutos. Ella fijó su mirada en la estantería que se situaba al lado de la televisión.

-¿Un especial de Baz Luhrmann?- Sonrió mientras se levantaba para coger aquella colección.-¿_The Red Curtain_?

-Si. Strictly ballroom, Romeo + Julieta, Moulin rouge.-Se volvió a sentar a mi lado con los tres discos en la mano.

-Moulin Rouge...-Susurró.

-Es una de mis películas favoritas. Las tres lo son.

-¿Por alguna razón en especial?-Me miró con aquella mirada tan especial, esa que decía: "Sé la respuesta pero me gusta escuchar tu voz al explicarme lo que ya sé."

-Las tres de alguna manera explican un sueño oculto que siempre he tenido.-Mojé mis labios al pasar mi lengua lentamente sobre ellos.

-¿Un sueño oculto?-Levantó una de sus cejas, mientras una sonrisa divertida aparecía en su rostro.

-El riesgo. De alguna manera esas tres películas son el reflejo de lo prohibido, de arriesgarse por un amor o un sueño. Es lo que desearía hacer, o ser. Alguien capaz de arriesgar todo por algo que acaba de conocer, pero que sabe que cambiara su vida o que la finalizará-Lo había pensado muchas veces, la extrañeza del ser humano por no arriesgarse, el miedo.

-Tanto _Moulin Rouge_ como _Romeo + Julieta_ hablan de un amor que finaliza en muerte.-Dijo ella pensativa mientras continuaba mirando las películas.

-¿No crees en la eternidad?-Esa pregunta le chocó, lo pude ver en su reacción. Incluso puedo decir que vi miedo en sus ojos.

.-¿Cómo?-Movía la cabeza sin entender mi pregunta.

-"Un par de jóvenes enamorados que gracias a la rivalidad de sus familias, sólo pudieron ser felices en la eternidad".-Aquella cita de _Romeo + Julieta_ había significado mucho para mí, en descubrir la eternidad. No físicamente, pero si oculta en el amor.

-¿Piensas que un sentimiento como el amor puede perdurar en la eternidad del tiempo y el espacio?

-Eso es lo que yo te he preguntado.-Hice un gesto con mi brazo dándole a entender que esperaba su respuesta, una especie de reverencia sutil.

.-"Los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses y entonces un día no precisamente especial cogí mi maquina de escribir, me senté y escribí nuestra historia una historia sobre una época, una historia sobre un lugar, una historia sobre la gente, pero por encima de todo una historia sobre el amor un amor que vivirá para siempre."-Se calló por un segundo.- Creo que eso lo explica.

-¿Un amor que vivirá para siempre?-Suspiré y ella asintió con la cabeza.-Para siempre, pero, ¿desde siempre?-No lo dudó antes de contestar:

-¡Por supuesto! Si algo es para siempre, debe haber existido des del principio de los días. ¡O incluso antes!

-Eterno...-Murmuré.

-Exacto.-Hubo un pequeño silencio para nuestros pensamientos.-¿Quieres que veamos la eternidad juntas?-Lo dijo mientras movía de manera divertida el disco de _Moulin Rouge._

-Si, mientra sea contigo.-Le guiñé un ojo a la vez que cogía la película de sus manos para introducirla en el DVD.

Nos quedaba una larga noche por delante. Yo por lo menos no pensaba dormir, al menos que no fuera a su lado..


	9. La debilidad de los inmortales

**Atención! Este capítulo, lo que sucede en él, está ubicado antes del capítulo "The Red Curtain". És decir, sucede minutos antes de que Alice vaya a visitar a Bella. Es la continuación de la conversación de los Cullen, por lo tanto esta escrito desde el punto de vista de Alice.**

**Gracias por leer :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sábado 19 de octubre, a las 23:42.<strong>

-Nos tenemos que ir inmediatamente del pueblo-Edward se estaba poniendo nervioso, los demás le miraban confundidos.

-Tranquilízate hijo. Explicar lo que sucede. -Esme me dirigió su mirada, dándome permiso para que hablara.

-No sé cómo explicarlo.-suspiré- Desde que me convertí en vampira he oído rumores acerca de la necesidad de los inmortales.

-¿La necesidad?-Preguntó Emmet con su típica sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

-Hace tiempo leí una leyenda de los dioses griegos que la explicaba a la perfección.-Tomé aire para empezar con aquella historia.- Hace millones de años los únicos inmortales y seres sobrehumanos que existían eran los dioses y los semidioses, sus hijos. Estos seres eran los responsables de mantener el equilibrio de la Tierra.

Pero un día Hades, dios del inframundo y hermano de Zeus, se sobrepasó con sus poderes creando en aquel momento un ser inmortal , una abominación para los dioses, el primer vampiro.

Aquella criatura era fuerte, rápida, poderosa y sobretodo, inmortal. El tiempo no pasaba para él, los dioses esperaban año tras año para ver si el paso del tiempo le hacía efecto y envejecía, ¡pero aquello jamás ocurría!

Después de unos días de su creación aquel monstruo empezó a matar humanos, a morderles y así poder beber su sangre. Al ver aquello, Zeus fue en busca de su hermano Hades para preguntarle, exigirle, información sobre aquella bestia inmunda.

Hades simplemente dijo:

"Esa bestia, como tú la llamas hermano, es nacida por el dolor del ser humano, de las tinieblas del inframundo. Creada con un cuerpo muerto y por la sangre del ser más puro, la mujer más bella e inocente.

¡Es necesaria para el equilibrio del mundo Zeus! Todos esos humanos son…imperfectos, mortales. Necesitamos la eternidad para compensar su corta existencia o la vida desaparecería."

Aquellas palabras convencieron a los dioses, a toda la humanidad. Dejaron que los inmortales tomaran el control de la Tierra, que mataran, que hicieran más de su especie. Las matanzas sucedían una y otra vez hasta el punto de llegar al desequilibrio de la humanidad, más inmortales que mortales, más muertos que vivos.

Bajo aquel suceso los dioses se enfadaron, Poseidón usando toda su fuerza contra Hades lo sumergió al fondo del océano, castigándole así por su creación. Al mismo instante Zeus con su rayo maestro y el poder del cielo castigó a todos y cada uno de los vampiros con una debilidad, las emociones.

Hades escapó de la trampa de Poseidón pero sus seres ya habían sido malditos, habían sido debilitados con el poder de la humanidad, les habían dado el poder de sentir. Pero su creador quería venganza por esta razón antes de ser descubierto por sus hermanos, usó la ventaja que le había dado Zeus al crear emociones en los inmortales.

Juntó toda la maldad y el miedo de la humanidad, lo guardo en su pecho y cuando fue el momento traspasó esos sentimientos a los vampiros. Estos se volvieron locos, mataban el doble y el odio nublaban sus pensamientos. Se habían convertido en la muerte, una muerte muy eficaz.

Pero para sorpresa de Hades su poder no llegó a todos los inmortales, una pequeña parte de esos seres eran capaces de controlarse, de pensar con la cabeza fría. Lo sorprendente fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que lo único que compartían aquellos inmortales era su estado de enamoramiento.

Continuaban siendo fuertes, rápidos, poderosos e inmortales pero con la capacidad de sentir. Todos ellos habían sido unidos, ¡pero no entre ellos! Habían sido unidos a un humano, por el amor. Esa fuerza les había hecho renunciar a su necesidad de sangre, y les había dado la necesidad de amar.

La duda de los dioses fue si aquel amor sería constante, si no desaparecería y se convertirían en los monstruos que eran al principio. O incluso si traspasarían la final línea que había entre el deseo y el hambre, es decir ¿acabarían matando ellos mismos a las personas que decían necesitar?

-No acabo de entenderlo-dijo Rosalie mientras me miraba confundida.-¿Qué pasó con los otros vampiros? Es decir, los "monstruos incontrolables".

-Se mataron entre ellos.-Respondí secamente.

-No tiene sentido, ¿eso significa que todos amaremos a un humano o humana?- Preguntó Emmet.

-Puede.-Respondí no muy segura.-Lo que intento explicaros es que estoy destinada a amar a Bella desde que nací, desde que nací como humana y desde que me convertí en vampira. Tal vez sea un castigo de los dioses pero eso no significa que no sea real.

-¿Acaras matando a la persona que dices necesitar?-Edward dio donde más dolía, en aquella visión.

-Esa es mi duda.

-¡No digas tonterías Alice!-Grito Jasper desesperado.-Jamás matarías a un humano, y menos a Isabella.

-No lo entendéis.-Me levanté nerviosa.- Cuándo amas a una humana como Bella, el ser más bello e inocente, la persona perfecta.-Todos me miraban incrédulos.- Cuándo sientes eso, eres incapaz de controlarte. La línea es tan fina que soy incapaz de verla.

¡Y tan siquiera la he besado!

-Ellos, los primeros vampiros que amaban, ¿qué hicieron?-Preguntó Esme mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de su marido.

-En los libros explican que algunos asesinaron a sus amados, otros pudieron vivir felices toda la eternidad, y otros ante el paso del tiempo y la muerte de "sus humanos" les pidieron a los dioses que acabaran con su eternidad, que los cortaran y los quemaran.- Esta vez fue Carlisle el que explico la historia.

-En tu visión matas a Bella, ¿verdad?- Supuso Emmet. Asentí con la cabeza.

-En verdad no has visto eso Alice, solo que la mordías. ¡Eso no significa que la mataras! Ni siquiera que vayas a morderla, tus visiones pueden cambiar.-Explico Edward más tranquilo.

-No quiero arriesgar su vida, prefiero acabar con mi eternidad…-susurré.

-¿Quieres marcharte de la ciudad?-Preguntó Carlisle al escuchar mi afirmación.

-Sí, ahora iré a casa de Bella pasaré con ella la noche, no le haré sospechar de que me voy….Y mañana por la tarde me iré, a Livorno. Supongo que allí siempre la recordaré.

-¿Estás segura?-Dijo Edward.

-No, pero debe ser así. Debo amarla de esta manera. -Cogí mis cosas y desaparecí por la puerta.

-¿Bella?-Me había apoyado en el primer árbol que había visto y después de coger mi móvil llamé a Bella, necesitaba verla.

-Alice...- Sonaba preocupada, supongo que por mis quejidos que indicaban que estaba llorando, o al menos si fuera humana.

-Te necesito, déjame verte-Ya no podía contener mis ganas de verla le necesitaba.

Todo cambiaria en unas horas, en menos de un día me iría de allí, desaparecería de su vida y ella de mi eternidad. Solo quería abrazarla, quererla por última vez.


	10. El supuesto adiós

Le acaricié la mejilla con mis dedos, con suavidad, no quería que se despertara. Sus rojos labios se arquearon en una sonrisa al notar mi caricia, pero aún dormía. No sabía cómo lo iba a hacer, como vivir sin aquel rostro, sin aquella sonrisa encantadora o su suave y pálida piel.

No volvería a ver sus ojos, esos ojos que me mostraban su alma. No volvería a escuchar su voz, la que me demostraba su necesidad de mí cuando no podía dejar de temblar por mi presencia. ¡Estaba allí! ¡La persona a la que amaba!

A cinco centímetros de mí, pero sin poder hacer nada. Saber que jamás probaría sus labios, que jamás le diría que le amaba, que jamás se enteraría de que era el amor de mi existencia, mi razón para seguir.

-Nunca te dejaré Bella, siempre te seguiré en mis visiones, te cuidaré, te amaré.-Me acerqué más a ella al tumbarme a su lado, en su cama. Ya que por la noche le había llevado para que durmiera más tranquila y así quedarme durante toda la noche, velando por ella.- Solo te pido una cosa a cambio, una sola. No me olvides por favor. Recuerda cada una de mis caricias, todas mis palabras, recuerda que te necesito.- Notaba como mis ojos estaban negros por la tristeza, como la ansiedad y el miedo subían por mi garganta, no quería decirle adiós..

Su aliento caliente llegó a mis labios, me mordí el inferior. Apoyé con delicadeza mi frente a la suya, su aroma tan cerca mientras ella estaba profundamente adormilada.-Perdón por hacer esto sin permiso...-Suspiré antes de hacer algo de lo que tal vez me arrepentiría.

Rocé sus labios con los míos, de una manera casi impredecible. Me separé de ella al instante y le contemplé. Seguía dormida sin ser consciente de lo que me había hecho sentir, de lo que era capaz de hacer en mi interior, de la dependencia de mi ser hacia ella.

De repente escuché como Reneé se levantaba con la intención de llegar a la habitación de Isabella. Tenía dos opciones, salir por la ventana o quedarme allí y despedirme aunque fuera de su madre. Me tranquilicé y antes de que llegara a la puerta decidí abrirla, Reneé se quedó sorprendida por mi presencia.

-¡Alice!-dijo un tanto asustada.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Perdone señora, es que ayer hice una visita a su hija. Sé que no eran horas para molestar, pero era urgente. Y bueno, al final Bella se quedó dormida y le traje hasta aquí y resulto ser que me dormí yo también.

-No te preocupes querida, ¿te quedas a desayunar?

-No, tengo un poco de prisa.-Desvié mi mirada como pude, tenía prisa porque si volvía a ver a Bella, no podría irme. Caminé directa a la escalera con intención de marcharme pero la voz de Reneé me detuvo.

-¿Quieres que le diga algo a Bella de tu parte?-Me quedé congelada, petrificada. Miré con tristeza a aquellos ojos que tanto se parecían a los de mi amada y suspiré innecesariamente.

-No, gracias.-Tenía mil cosas que decirle, tantas que ni siquiera una eternidad sería suficiente. Pero no debía hablar, no debía decirle nada a Bella, solo que viviera.

Me fui de aquella casa, me alejé de ella, corrí sin mirar atrás. Nunca estaría preparada para irme, pero sabía que era lo que debía hacer.

* * *

><p>Llevaba una hora despierta. Sabía que ya no estaría en la habitación, tal vez ni siquiera se había quedado a mi lado en la noche, tal vez aquella sensación de seguridad no se debían a sus brazos, sino a un bello sueño donde reinaban la felicidad y las hadas, sin descartar al dios de la tranquilidad.<p>

Los extraños sueños se habían repetido los últimos días, pero esta noche o incluso por la mañana temprano, había soñado exactamente lo mismo que en el primer sueño. Necesitaba saber lo que significaba.

¡No penséis que estoy loca! No pensaba ir a una de esas personas tan peculiares que dicen leer nuestro futuro. Lo único que trataba de realizar era investigar sobre el significado de la pesadilla o sueño.

Abrí los ojos por primera vez en aquel día, las cortinas habían sido abiertas , y como pensaba, no había rastro alguno de Alice.

Decidí que lo mejor era bajar, desayunar, ducharme y finalmente encender mi portátil e investigar sobre aquello que me llevaba preocupada desde hacía días.

La mañana era soleada y los grandes rayos de sol habían hecho un pacto con mi madre para hacer de aquel despertar un tanto insoportable, mi madre sin preocuparse de si dormía o no había encendido su antigua radio al mayor volumen. Seguramente con intención de molestarme, aunque jamás admitiera que le encantaba hacerlo.

-Buenos días hija.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días-dije antes de bostezar y sentarme en una de las sillas de la cocina.

-Puedes seguir durmiendo, es domingo Bella.-Se sentó en frente mío con una taza de café en mano.

-Tengo cosas que hacer.-Apoyé mi cabeza en la mesa mientras mis bostezos continuaban saliendo de mi boca.- Aunque me esté muriendo de sueño la verdad.

No sabía en que estaba pensando mi madre, normalmente no dejaba de hablar ni de hacerme interrogatorios sobre todo aquello que le interesaba. Levanté lentamente mi cabeza para mirarle con detalle.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Mi madre me miraba de manera extraña, no había desviado su mirada de mí en ningún momento mientras levantaba su ceja derecha, poniéndome más nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasó ayer por la noche?- Fue directa, pero yo lo iba a ser más.

-No sé, dímelo tú. Persona que me espía desde las escaleras.- Tal vez parecía que el enfado se había apoderado de mí, pero todo lo contrario, me hacía bastante gracia la cara de mi madre.

-Eso..eso es mentira-dijo nerviosa, le miré negando con mi cabeza.- ¡De acuerdo! Pero solo estuve un minuto, intentaba ir a por un vaso de agua y os vi tan, tan enamoradas.

-No se ha quedado por la noche…-Suspiré.

-¡Y tanto que se ha quedado! Esta mañana temprano ha salido de tu habitación y me ha saludado, y a la vez explicado el por que de su visita.

-¿De verdad?- Estaba ilusionada, tanto, que me olvidé por completo de aquello que debía hacer. Salí de la cocina y corrí escaleras arriba hacia la ducha.

* * *

><p>Toda mi familia estaba esperándome en el salón, yo no sabía si lo mejor era entrar o quedarme con mi soledad tumbada en el jardín. Odiaba aquellas horas, en las que debía esperar a que la tarde llegara para marcharme con la tentación, de volver a su casa, recorriendo cada milímetro de mi cuerpo.<p>

-¡Si no entras salimos nosotros! Tú decides.- Edward, había escuchado mis pensamientos.

Entré cuidadosamente, y sin ganas de vivir en mi muerte. Aquellos momentos eran en los que recordaba lo poco que sabía de mi vida humana. ¡Deseaba haberme muerto en aquel manicomio! Prefería morir como una loca, que vivir en una muerte sin el amor que me hacía vivir.

-Ya se ha acabado…-susurré con desgana.-Le he dejado durmiendo en su habitación, no sospechará nada.- Sonreí en mi tristeza al recordar aquel pequeño rocé que tanto había deseado.

-No tienes el porqué hacer esto.-dijo Esme.

- Creerme cuando digo que no quiero hacerlo.- Me senté cansada.

-Nosotros debemos marcharnos a cazar, ¿te importa quedarte sola unas horas?- Jasper, siempre tan protector.

-No importa, id, os espero.- Aquellas horas se harían eternas, escuchando como el tic-tac del reloj no se detenía o como el viento del pueblo entraba por las grandes ventanas de aquel salón que tal vez no volvería a ver.

* * *

><p>-¿Dónde vas cariño?-me gritó mi madre al ver que corría hacia la puerta.<p>

- A ver a Alice.-dije sin ni siquiera despedirme antes de cerrar la puerta tras de mí.

**_Siento la tardanza! Espero que valga la pena vuestra espera, gracias por seguir comentando y leyendo. Ahora, para los que no estan registrados, ya pueden comentar!_**

**_Saludos :D_**


	11. Nuestro aperitivo favorito

Busqué las llaves de mi camioneta con desesperación, pero parecía ser que el mundo se había puesto en mi contra cuando más prisa tenía. Al comprobar que no se encontraban en mi desordenado bolso, empecé a buscar por todos los bolsillos de mi pantalón.

**-¡Joder!-**Grité al ver que allí tampoco se encontraban.

**-¿Buscas esto?-** Jacob con su sonrisa brillante sostenía entre sus manos las llaves de mi Chevy de los sesenta, tal vez de los cincuenta.

**-Oh gracias**.-Suspiré de alivio.

**-¿Dónde vas?-**Me dijo antes de acercarse a mí para entregarme las llaves.

-**A la casa Cullen, tengo que hablar con Alice.-**Me giré con intención de abrir la puerta de mi coche, pero una mano de piel morena rojiza me detuvo, cogiéndome del hombro.

**-No puedes ir ahí, es peligroso.**

**-¿Peligroso?- **Fruncí el ceño, ¿a qué se refería?

-**Será mejor que te acompañe**.-¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? En unos minutos estaba frustrada por no poder encontrar mis llaves y de repente Jacob Black se estaba ofreciendo a acompañarme a visitar a la chica de mis sueños, nunca mejor dicho.

**-Sabes que no puedes pisar su territorio.-**Billy Black aparecía tras su hijo.

**-¡Papá eso solo son leyendas!**

**-¿De qué habláis?-**dije nerviosa, necesitaba irme de allí, pero aquella conversación era más que interesante.

**-En tiempos ancestrales la tribu de los Quileutes, a la que pertenecemos, se asentó en La Push. Se alimentaban de la agricultura y de la gran riqueza de especies que le brindaba el mar, en el puerto específicamente. En una ocasión, unos guerreros de la tribu que eran encargados de la seguridad, se encontraron a un ser, el cual se parecía a un hombre. Pero su piel era pálida como la nieve, sus ojos rojos escarlata.**

**Estos guerreros podían transformarse en algún animal de la naturaleza, en nuestra tribu, el lobo. Al ver que era peligroso para el pueblo pelearon contra él, dándose cuenta en aquel entonces de lo fría que era su piel, y aquella extraña habilidad para moverse, con una agilidad inhumana, al igual que su velocidad. Destrozaron su cuerpo y lo quemaron, consejo del anciano de la tribu. Él mismo llamó a esta criatura, El Frío.**

**Después de unos años, Los Fríos volvieron, pero entonces eran más, haciendo que muchos de los guerreros de Los Quileutes fueran asesinados. Pero aquellos que tenían el gen, que hacía capaz la transformación a lobo, lucharon y al final ganaron.**

**Este gen solo aparece en las generaciones, que por casualidad, se encuentran cerca de Los Fríos. Ephraim Black, mi abuelo, se encontró en el bosque con otros Fríos pero estos al parecer eran "vegetarianos". Eran igual de fuertes, de agiles, de rápidos, su piel era pálida y fría, pero sus ojos no eran rojos. Eran de un color miel, pero que se oscurecía con el hambre.**

**Esta anormalidad en ellos se debía a que la sangre de la que se alimentaban no era humana, sino animal. Por esta razón Ephraim Black los dejó vivir, pero si cumplían un pacto. **

**-¿Qué pacto?-** Ni siquiera entendía que hacía yo allí. No creía en esas historias pero todo encajaba, de manera sorprendente.

**-Nosotros no entrabamos en su territorio, su casa y gran parte del bosque, si ellos no entraban en el nuestro. Pero todo con una condición.-**Hice un gesto para que Jacob continuara**.- Si muerden a un humano, el pacto se rompe.**

Miedo, sentí como mi corazón me gritaba que aquello era cierto. Los sueños, sus ojos, su temperatura y aquella costumbre que tenía de no comer nada cuando iba a su casa. Pero aquel sentimiento cambió, un calor subió hasta mi pecho al recordar aquella imagen. Alice recorriendo mi cuello con sus labios, aplicando suma delicadeza, pero una sensación de presión se situó en mi pulso.

Eran colmillos.

Me excitaba de sobre manera pensar que Alice podría alimentarse de mi sangre, y más si mordía en aquella zona. Cerré los ojos intentando concentrarme en lo que sucedía a mi alrededor.

**-Adiós.-**Sin darle tiempo a ninguno de los Black, abrí la puerta del coche y arranqué sin pensarlo. No sabía si creer en aquellas leyendas, como Jacob las había nombrado, pero debía aclarar las cosas.

Aquella sensación de no conocerla de nada, pero a la vez saber que estaba destinada a ella, me volvía loca. Parecía que mi vida había decidido que encontrara a Alice y después, simplemente, algo que ni tan solo conocía, me impedía estar con ella…

Tardé quince minutos en llegar a aquella mansión, era magnífica. Se encontraba en medio de aquel solitario bosque, al lado opuesto del pueblo. Tenía grandes ventanales, por los cuales entraban una gran cantidad de luz. Estaba construida en gran parte con madera y piedra ¡Al menos eran unos 400 metros cuadrados! Aparqué la camioneta en frente de la casa, y con nerviosismo y decisión, avancé hacia la puerta de cristal. Un miedo me recorría todo el cuerpo, ¿y si Alice no quería volver a verme? ¿Y si todo aquello era verdad?

_De una cosa estaba segura_, aquella maravillosa chica con rostro de ángel y cuerpo de diosa, no podía ser un ser malvado. Nunca había sentido que fuera alguien _"grande",_ con un destino diferente. Pero Alice me hacía sentir completa, sin necesidad de ser alguien, solo de estar junta a ella.

-**Alice...-**Un simple susurro fue lo que salió de mis labios. Con mis manos en los bolsillos miré hacia todos los lados, suplicando que Alice apareciera sin que tuviera que llamar a la puerta, pero la suerte no estaba de mi parte. Suspiré.

Me giré sobre mis tobillos hasta llegar a aquellas escaleras situadas delante de la puerta de entrada, me senté allí viendo como el sol que hacía unos minutos se reflejaba en las ventanas, era ocultado por aquellas nubes que para mi suerte, eran negras. En unos segundos los efectos cayeron sobre mí, sintiendo como las gotas de aquella repentina lluvia empapaba cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Empecé a tiritar, pero ni siquiera tal vez era causa de la tormenta, solo era una consecuencia de saber de la presencia de Alice, _a solo unos metros de mí._

Cerré los ojos sintiendo aquellas gotas en mis párpados, suspirando a cada segundo que su nombre recorría mi mente.

**-Te vas a enfriar.**-No me sorprendió escuchar su voz. Dejé escapar una pequeña risa y abrí los ojos, dirigiéndolos al cielo y parpadeando más de lo normal por culpa de la lluvia.

-**Nunca pensé que el frio fuera tan relajante, o tal vez sea tu voz la que causa eso en mí.**- No pensé aquellas palabras, pero mis pensamientos se hicieron dueños de mis acciones. Su aroma, su voz, su piel, sus ojos. Todo en ella me gritaba diciéndome que me acercara, cada vez más.

El sonido de sus tacones contra el suelo llegó a mis oídos, andaba lentamente hacia mí, aunque por mi posición yo no era capaz de verla. Pero estaba segura que aquella sonrisa, capaz de hacer brillar incluso a la persona más despreciable, estaba dibujada en sus labios.

**-¿Sabes qué? Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo que me cambiará la vida**.- Mientras hablaba se sentaba a mi lado.

-**Me encantaría saber de qué se trata**.-Le dije abriendo los ojos para mirarle. Me reí como nunca lo había hecho al ver aquella escena. Alice odiaba manchar su ropa o que su maquillaje se corriera, pero al sentarse bajo la lluvia todo aquello era imposible de evitar.

Hubo un silencio, en el que aprovechamos para mirarnos, para perderme tras sus ojos miel._ Algo a favor para creer en aquellas leyendas_.-**Jamás**** podré escapar de ti**.-suspiró.- **Y cuando digo jamás, me refiero a ****jamás**_**.**_**- **Dijo sin dejar de mirarme.

**-Sabes que he hablado con los Black.-**Supuse ante aquella indirecta.

-**Sí**.-Fue lo único que dijo.- **¿Qué piensas?**

**- Solo quiero saber quién eres. Tengo esa necesidad, porque cada cosa nueva que me has dado a conocer me ha hecho ver lo maravillosa que llegas a ser.-**Jugaba con mis manos, a la vez que era incapaz de mirarle a los ojos cuando decía aquellas palabras.

-**Es complicado**.-Bufó, supuse que era por la frustración.- **¿Qué es lo que sabes de mí? No recuerdo haberte explicado mucho.-**Puso cara de confusión.- **Y es imposible que algo se me olvide**.-Dijo como si aquello fuera obvio.

-**Pues...-**Dudé, no sabía nada de aquella belleza.

-**¿Entonces como sabes que soy maravillosa?-**Pensé en que contestarle pero eso era lo único que no debía hacer, simplemente lo dije.

-**Porque estoy enamorada de ti**.- _¡Oh dios! Lo que acababa de decir había hecho que Alice me mirara sorprendida, aquella conversación se me estaba escapando de las manos.- _**Yo tampoco sé como he dicho eso**.- Empezó a reírse a todo pulmón.

-**Eres tan adorable cuando te pones nerviosa o cuando dices algo sin pensar.-** Cerré los ojos al sentir el agua bajar por mi espalda, estaba helada.- **En casa no hay nadie, ¿quieres entrar?**

-**Lo que sea antes de seguir aquí**.-Nos pusimos de pie y seguí a la chica a la que acababa de confesar que estaba perdidamente enamorada de ella.-**También me gustaría que me dijeras algo…**-Dije en cuanto atravesamos la puerta de la casa.

-**Voy a por una toalla para ti**.-Subió las escaleras hacia lo que supuse que sería su habitación. Después de dos minutos Alice bajaba de nuevo por las escaleras con una toalla en la mano, y ella cambiada y seca.

-**La velocidad es lo tuyo, ¿no?-** Levanté una ceja mientras la miraba nerviosa.

-**Eso dicen**.-Me sonrío mientras se acercaba a mí.-**Creo que lo mejor sería que te quitaras la ropa.**- Abrí los ojos como platos y ella se mordió el labio, a la vez que me entregaba la toalla.

-**Da igual**.-Me encogí de hombros, y seguidamente me quité la chaqueta. Alice la cogió y la colgó en la entrada.

**-¿Tienes frío?-**Me preguntó, yo asentí con la cabeza.-**Pero tranquila, se me pasará.-**Le sonreí.

-**Dame.**-Cogió la toalla de mis manos y la pasó por encima de mis hombros.- **Te abrazaría pero…creo que eso solo te haría tener más frío.-Sonrió de manera triste.**

-**Vamos.**-Le cogí de la mano y nos sentamos en el sofá. Su mirada era triste, como decepcionada consigo misma. Empecé a acariciar su mano, que se encontraba helada, con mis dedos. Su piel era perfecta.- **¿Podemos hablar de…todo esto?**

Suspiró llevando sus manos a su cara, parecía estar muy confundida.- **¿Crees que lo que te han explicado es mentira?**

-**No lo sé, es lo que intento averiguar, y lo que espero que me expliques.-** Aquella casa era magnífica, digna de aquella delicada y elegante Alice que en aquel momento parecía estar buscando las palabras correctas. Entonces vi algo que me hizo pensar algo no muy bueno, al lado de la puerta de la entrada había una maleta con una etiqueta que ponía: _**Alice Cullen**_

-**No quiero que tengas miedo de mí.**

-**Nunca tendré miedo de ti**.-Dije segura con el ceño fruncido.

-**¡No sabes de lo que soy capaz Bella!-**Se levantó ofuscada mientras su respiración se aceleraba, ya que intentaba calmarse.

-**¿El qué?-**Me puse delante de ella para encararla.-**Que eres capaz de matarme con más rapidez que uno de mis pestañeos, que tu velocidad es sobrehumana, que tu fuerza es descomunal. ¿O tal vez te refieres al tema de la sangre?-**Me miraba sin entenderme, sin saber cuál era mi intención con aquel pequeño discurso.

**-Exactamente, es a eso a lo que me refiero. A todo lo que acabas de decir. Soy como un monstruo incapaz de morir. El depredador más peligroso, con las características perfectas para la matanza. ¿Y sabes cuál es nuestro aperitivo favorito?-**Sus ojos habían cambiado de color, ahora eran de un color negro profundo.-**Los humanos.**

* * *

><p>Ni siquiera yo sabía que es lo que pretendía, tal vez lo único que estaba haciendo era intentando incrustarle en su interior, un miedo atroz hacia mí. Pero en el fondo solo deseaba poder acercarme a ella, estrecharla en mis brazos y besarla dándole a entender que lo que sentía hacia ella…era mucho más que un simple enamoramiento.<p>

Su corazón se había acelerado al segundo en que dije "**¿Y sabes cuál es nuestro aperitivo favorito? Los humanos" **Esperaba que fuera de miedo. Sí, como estáis oyendo. Era mejor el miedo que el deseo, en el segundo caso yo no podría detenerla. En el primer caso, solo debía coger aquella maleta que había preparado y salir de allí.

**-Me da igual.-**Mala suerte. Era la segunda opción y se estaba acercando a mí peligrosamente. ¡Oh dios! Quería besarme, lo notaba en su pulso, en su respiración y en su mirada. Pero algo sucedió..

**-Alice... -**Un susurro, y no era de Bella. A más de un kilometro de distancia de allí, mi hermano Edward intentaba avisarme de su presencia y de que era capaz de leerme la mente. Me separé de mi castaña, que me miraba confundida, y miré hacia la gran ventana del salón.

¡Y allí estaban! Seis siluetas se encontraban mirándonos, a mí y a Bella.


End file.
